Galaxy Effect
by aaronluis.dc29
Summary: The Quarians was discovered by another galactic government they never seen before. This Discovery will changes the galaxy as they know it. How will the Citadel react when they meet the Republic. I don't own some parts of this story which belongs to Fantasymaker76 Contains:Halo,Half-life,Gundam,Destiny and Oddworld materials
1. Timeline

Galaxy effect Timeline

**2025: **There was a question once, "does Humanity really alone in this emptiness of space. Which was answered when Ships arrived in the solar system. When the aliens arrived, they first contacted Earth. It first created a panic in a global degree but ended when they manage to translate their language to all known languages of earth manage to convince her people that they arrive in peace. The aliens call themselves the Chiss whom very human like features with the only difference was their blue skin and complete red eyes. They explained that they first discovered humanity thanks to an old probe sent during the old space race at the time of the cold war. They saw Humanity overpopulated Earth and they said that this problem will cause the entire race to extinction and thus giving some of their space faring capabilities to the people of Earth to save her people from extinction.

**2035: **After 10 year, the Space Age is back and the humans finally manage to send the first man to Mars thanks to Chiss technology. Resources are sent towards Mars and the Humans and Chiss work together to help make Mars more livable.

**2036: **A Global government was formed aptly named the Earth Federation to signify the unity of all of Earth Government and the Humans as a specie.

**2040: **Thanks to the Chiss, Mars' atmosphere develops to protect people from UV radiation from the sun and also allows humans to breath on Mars without space suits. Earth begins to send the first colonists to Mars.

**2050: **Mars begins to flourish thanks to the many colonists that arrive. Farming is made easy since Water begins to flow on Mars making the planet more like Earth. While the Planet still has its red color, rivers flow all over Mars making the Colony an opportunity for people to live on.

**2070: **Humanity's population continues to get bigger and even Mars hasn't enough resources to sustain the population so humanity begins looking even further into the Solar System. Venus and Mercury are unfit for habitation as Venus' clouds are too much even for Chiss Technology and Mars is too close for the sun. But Energy stations are constructed in Mercury's orbit to generate Solar Power. Earth's Moon has a small colony develop but not as large as Mars and is more of a military outpost and Cargo port since there were no resources on the Moon. The other planets have more luck. The moons of Mars Phobos and Deimos are mineral rich and small mining colonies are established. On Saturn, the largest moon Titan is made habitable by Chiss technology and colonists start settling on the Moon and fuel production for ships becomes the main trade of Titan thanks to the Methane Lakes. The other moons of Saturn are used to help provide resources to Titan's colony.

**2080: **The moons of Jupiter start to be colonized with Calisto and Ganymede becoming Colonies while Europa becomes a major water production for fresh water to the colonies. Io has a scientific research base established to study the many volcanoes on the moon.

**2100: **Humanity had now expanded towards the edges of the Solar System with the settlers heading towards Uranus and Neptune. On Uranus, the moons of Ariel, Oberon and Titania become settlements while Neptune only has Triton as a settlement. The only planets in the Solar System not be touched are Pluto and Eris. In the Asteroid Belt between Mars and Jupiter, companies begin mining Asteroids while the dwarf planet Ceres become a major trading outpost for these companies.

**2120: **Because of hundred years of peace. Population growth skyrocketed having at least a billion people living each colony. Politician Zeon Zum Deikum proposed the Universal Century project in which O'neill Cylinder will be built in order to address this problem.

**2125:** The Earth Federation accepted Zeon's proposal and begins the construction of the First space colony Orbiting the Earth alongside the Chiss Ascendency and the Colony will be named Laplace in honor of Pierre-Simon Laplace (La +).

**2130: **After five years of construction Laplace was finish but it was not a o'neill Cylinder but a Stanford Torus to save resources. The Federation Senate was also moved to the Colony as Tension from Mars and other Planetary and satellite Colonies grew protesting their independence.

**2135: **The Earth Federation not wanting war among themselves accepted the terms for the Colonies independence but they must meet all the following criteria first. "1st. They must at least have 1 billion citizens and could produce their own food and have a standing army of 300,000. 2nd. They must never force space colonies to join them as it's the colonies choice to make not theirs. 3rd They must keep pre independence laws but could add their own type of laws. 4th The colonies are allowed to have Monarchy in them BUT is only limited to constitutional Monarchy and should allow the voice of commoners be heard and well educated once to join their parliament. 5th. They are allowed to produce their own space colonies or establish new ones if they have the resources to do so.

**2140: **The Age of Exploration reignites among Humanity with the funding of both the Federation and the newly formed nations of Martian congression, Jupiter Empire and Principality of Triton. Warnings from the Chiss make sure that the exploration vessels are defended by an escort but not too large so they don't provoke a war with any species that they discover. An important part of these talks was Protocol Droids that the Chiss had helped develop which could help translate different species' languages alongside the newly built Hammerhead light star Cruisers, Thranta class star corvette and the Foray class star frigate.

**2150: **A human exploration fleet makes first contact with a new species. On the planet known as Ryloth, they come into contact with a species known as the Twi'leks. These aliens were similar to the humans but had a range of different skin tones and prehensile appendages that sprout from the back of their head and went down their back. The Chiss and humans establish contact and begin to help them achieve space travel. Humans decided to help any pre-spaceflight species they could find in order to build up alliances.

**2160: **Another new species is discovered on the planet Shili known as the Togrutas who look just like the Twi'leks only they had multiple colours on one body rather than just one. These species were more advanced so helping them achieve spaceflight was quick.

**2170: **On the planet Miral, the near human species known as the Mirialans. These people are seen as near human since they look like humans and so they quickly achieve spaceflight.

**2171: **More colonists begin leaving the Solar System to settle on newly discovered Garden Worlds so the use of machines to make planets livable is not used as much but the technology is kept safe in case it is needed. On Mars, a survey team in the South Pole discovers a small data cache which is discovered to have been from an Ancient Space faring species known as the Protheans which disappeared 50,000 years ago. They have some technology but it is considered inferior to what has already been created. But they soon discover something known as the Mass Relays which allowed the Protheans to travel across the Galaxy.

**2172: **One of these mass relays was discovered in one of Pluto's moon Charon. Governments voted to destroy it but the Chiss manages to convince them to halt it and proposed relocated all discovered near a black hole where they could harvest and study the energy contained inside of it and was named Element Zero or Eezo for short.

**2175: **An accident occurred in the Newly formed nation of Orb Union releasing the element Zero to one of its colonies New Singapore during one of its experiments and exposing 3 million people that will be known as the "Blue light incident"

**2180: **Humanity and her allies continue to expand in a rapid pace with new colonies being created and founded with the formation of new sovereign nations. All known governments decided to build the Arcturus Station in the Arcturus system forming the Republic with the Twi'leks, Togrutas, and Chiss alongside Humanity.

**2182: **The Republic implemented a new form of currency known as the Republic Credits for all members of the newly found government, But the Republic still allowed to use the old currencies only to a local scale.

**2185: **People who was expose to Eezo ten years ago soon displayed unnatural abilities that would be known as the Biotics with separate space colony was built to train and study this strange new ability.

**2190:** Another new species discovered were the Rodians of the planet Rodia, a reptilian race with green skin or sometimes yellow. Their home planet was a swamp but they lived in domed cities, they jumped at the chance to find new homes and quickly became members of the Alliance so that they could find better places to live.

**2200: **A joint exploration mission discovers another species on the jungle planet Kashyyyk known as the Wookies. These aliens are full of hair and are expert warriors. However, they were unable to speak any other language other than their own so Protocol Droids became important. The Wookies join the Alliance and become respected warriors among the Alliance races. Also, another incident happened the Twi'lek colony world of Bonduna exposing many people.

**2201: **Arcturus station was completed with it being the official Capital of the Republic of the Galactic alliance, housing its Senate and each member will have a seat with Humans, Chiss, Twi'leks and Togrutas having most influence.

**2202: **The Neimodians was discovered and quickly joined the republic giving most of their ships designs such as the Lucrehulk battleships and providence class cruisers

**2203: **The new galactic government quickly makes contact with another species known as the Besalisks on the planet known as Ojom. In the same year, explores discover a Planet known as Dagobah being the home world of the Kashikoi species with an old hermit named Yoda leading them. They joined the Republic teaching the young galactic government about the force and founding both the Jedi Order or the path of Compassion and Sith the Path of Passion.

**2205: **Kamino was found with its natives the Kaminoans was discovered and was offered to join the Republic in which they accepted and offered they expertise in Cloning technology. The republic secretly begins the Spartan Program using clones of their military personel and their families

**2206:** 15 to 25 percent of Republic citizens displayed unnatural abilities. Both Jedi and Sith Orders was said that they are what they Called Force Sensitives. The Republic begins to track down those people and the list of their names as one of the Republic's top most secrets fearing that if they fall to the wrong hands, the galaxy will be in chaos

**2210: **Explorers made contact with another galactic government known as the Covenant Empire

**2210: **Covenant prophets finds out that Humanoid species under the Republic are descended of their gods, with the fear of losing their power. The Covenant declares a holy war against the Republic with a goal in purging all Humanoid life

**2210: **Both Orders declared their neutrality in this war in which the Republic Respected but they weren't able to stop few people from the Sith to join the army to fight the Covenant

**2220: **10 years into the war, the first generation of Spartans made their debut in the battle of Harvest and being vital in the defense of Reach. Because of the Spartans success, The Republic ordered more as one-man armies. The Mandator Class star-dreadnought made its debut successfully evacuation the Planets civilians. Turning the war into a stalemate

**2225:** 15 years into the War, an Elite named Thel 'Vadamee also known as the Arbiter accidentally discovered the lies of the prophets and deserted to the Republic tipping the tide of the war to the Republics Favor.

**2230: **A Republic hammerhead cruiser named "Primo Victoria" discovered the Planet of Geonosis and its insectoids natives the Geonosians. They joined the republic being its weapons manufacturer such as battle droids, astromechs and such tipping the tide of the war to Republic's favor.

**2240: **The Republic manage to occupy High Charity and capturing most of the Phropet and the execution of the prophet of truth thanks to the betrayal of many Sangheili and Unggoy with the desertion of other Covenant species to the Republic officially ending the 30 years long war with the death of billions lives on both sides.

**2240-340: **The next one hundred years was focused in rebuilding what was lost during the war and reigniting a new age of exploration discovering the Zabrak from the planet of Iridonia, the ikotchi from the moon of Ikotch, the Kel Dor from the planet of Dorin, The Tiss'shar from the planet of Tiss'sharl, the Ssi-ruu from the planet of Lwhekk and the Sullustans from the planet of Sullust. Because of this, the Republic gains more territory and becomes more influential in terms of military and diplomacy

**2240-340: **within those one hundred years, project Forerunner was implemented, this project was made to search for Forerunner Halo stations and shield world which it did. Sky rocketing the Republic's technology for 300 years with the discovery of the Ark in which becomes the new Arcturus station and the new Capital of the Republic.

**2341: **The Republic modernized but instead of mothballing the ancient fleet. The Senate decided to keep the ships if ever the Republic ever needed more ships. Many planets were chosen to house the ancient ships one such planet is Ryloth.

**2342: **using a Ssi-ru technology known as entechment that put one's conscious into a machine because of this, The Republic begins to create AI Support for each ship using both of the flash clones of people.

**2345: **The Planet of Kalee was discovered home to a warrior race of Kaleesh

**2350: **An unknown ship entered Republic Space that made contact with a Providence Class Cruiser

**2350:** The Ship contains two undocumented alien life forms known as Mudokons and Vortiguants whom the protocol droids said that they escaped from their Oppressors known as the Cabal Empire ruled exclusively by an Alien Race Known as the Cabal

**2350: **The Republic allowed both Mudokons and Vortiguants into the Republic as protectorate Species until the Republic finds a habitable planet for the both of their species.

**2351: **In fear that the Republic will go to war against the Cabal Empire. They began to field the new ship classes such as the Interdictor class Cruisers, Centurion class battlecruisers and Deriphan Class battleship. They also begun to reactivate Pre-Republic Era ships such as the Hammerhead cruisers.

**2352: **two years after the Republic discovered both the Mudokons and Vortiguants. They made contact with the Cabal Empire

**2352: **diplomacy broke down when the Cabal Empire Demanded the Republic's surrender to the Empire which the Republic rejected igniting the Republic-Empire war.

**2352: **The Cabal Empire launches a surprise attack against the Republic occupying 30 lights years into Republic Space.

**2353: **The cabal Empire destroyed 5 space colonies to demoralize the Republic Forces only to have it backfire against them as more people of the Republic rise and joined the military.

**2353: **The Republic begins to pump out more ships, weapons, armored vehicles and battle droids at an astonishing pace that the Empire couldn't keep up.

**2355: **The Cabal Empire invaded the Planet of Geonosis, they manage to conquer a large portion of the planet, but with the droid factories and the sheer number of the Geonosian and Republic defenders, they were pushed off planet where the Republic navy is waiting for them.

**2355: **Another invasion was made, this time in Ryloth. Being the graveyard of century old ships and fighters, the Twi'leks manage to mount a good defense and hold their position until the Republic reinforcement arrive

**2355: **with the war turning into a stalemate. The Republic senate voted to reawaken the sleeping Spartan super soldiers whom majority of Republic citizens thought as a myth.

**2356: **The Spartans managed to tip the tide of the war in Republic's favor

**2356: **The Cabal Empire mounted a surprise attack on the Republic Capital of Arcturus but ended up in failure losing 10 percent of their navy because of the fleet of old Mandator class dreadnoughts and the New Subjugator Class battlecruisers alongside the home defense which are 900 ships in total dwarfing the Empire's fleet of 400 ships.

**2356:** Later that year. A reborn Kaleesh soldier Qymaen Jai Sheelal was appointed as the commander of the newly formed 13th fleet later be known as Admiral Grievous.

**2356: **A Mudoko named Abe lead a successful counter attack against the Cabal in the Planet of Dantooine after the Empire's invasion.

**2356: **The Republic sent a task force to Dantooine to completely made up of members from both the Sith order and Jedi order being the first time that force Sensitives joins a conflict because imperial soldiers raided Temples that belongs to both Orders.

**2357: **The Republic created a new class of soldiers known as the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers or ODST for short. They were effective in combat and always caught the Imperial soldiers by surprise as they don't know if they're Debris or soldiers upon they deployment.

**2357: **A Sangheile Black Ops team manage to destroy a Cabal Weapons and Ammunition factories Crippling their war machine.

**2357: **The Republic knowing that the war is slowly turning into a war of attrition, they Implemented the "Combine arms" protocol in which will standardize as many warships, weapons and tanks as possible that prove to be effective

**2358: **A major uprising happened in the Cabal capital planet known as Torobatl alongside other planets forcing the Many Cabal soldiers to be removed from the frontlines

**2358: **The Republic wasted no time and launch a Blitzkrieg charge against the Cabal forces completely turning the tide of the War pushing the Empire's forces out of Republic Space

**2358: **The Spartan II program begins using the DNA of the Soldiers that were about to be sent to the frontline

**2360: **After two years of another stalemate, the Republic begins to use battle droids while replacements for their lost personnel are still being trained.

**2361: **The Cabal Empire's Former Emperor, Emperor Calus Made contact with the Republic saying that he would help the Republic in exchange of reclaiming his Empire

**2362: **A counter invasion was made against the Cabal Empire using combined Blitzkrieg and Zulu tactic pushing deep into Cabal territory

**2362: **A major Offensive was made by the Empire against the Republic that ended up into a disastrous defeat with the Empire losing their largest fleet making it the last Cabal Empire's last major offensive against the Republic

**2362: **Exhausted, The Cabal Empire started to lose more than they could gain putting them into the Defensive

**2363: **With victory insight the Republic made an aggressive offensive using Battle droids and pushed deeper into the Cabal Empire territory targeting important planetary assets such as world factories

**2363: **Taking chances, an Alien race known as the Eldar or Aeldari before they were conquered by the Cabal Empire made a massive revolution reclaiming their homeworld of Asuryani alongside the Drukhari and the Skaven reclaiming their homeworlds

**2364: **The Republic Launches a surprise attack on the Cabal Capital and dealing enough damage before retreating saving as many slaves as possible dealing a massive blow to the Empire's morale

**2364: **The empire tightens their Capital defense slightly weakening the frontline but enough for the Republic to make another aggressive push against the empire liberating many planets and they supply the army with man power and weapon as thanks to the Republic

**2364: **The general public of the Republic begins to become wary of the war as it prolongs

**2364: **wanting to end the war as soon as possible the Republic sent Admiral Grievous with the Largest Fleet the Republic ever fielded with the Debut of the new ion cannons mounted on each ship starting from Frigates with ion torpedoes and missile for destroyers and smaller the proven to be terrifyingly Effective against Imperial ships

**2364: **After wiping all of Imperial ships the Siege of Torobatl begins

**2365: **A year after the Siege, The Cabal Empire Official surrendered to the Republic ending the 13 years long war

**2366: **The Cabal Empire was reformed into the Principality of Cabal with former emperor Calus as the head as a Constitutional Monarchy

**2367: **The Principality was way smaller than the Empire with majority of the subjugate planets gained independence and joined the Republic

**2367: **After the war, all Battle droids were deactivated and was hidden for later use if another war broke out with all Spartan operatives being put into Cryo sleep Alongside Admiral Grievous and General Abe for the same reason. Later Both Heroes alongside the Army of Spartan Super soldiers and the Droid Army once again becomes a myth among the citizens of the Republic

**2368-2568: **Over two Centuries after the war, the Republic to rebuilt itself and regain what was lost with most of the Cabal Empire Remnants being hunted down and most if not all of the once subjugated worlds and races joining with minor problems that the Republic faced, they have been at peace.

**2569:** A new race was also discovered, the Mon Clamari and the Quarren in the planet of Mon Cala in a full-blown civil war, The Republic has to step in and stop the war, both sides agreed to join the Reppublic and still at odds to one another

**2570: **The Republic made contact to a space faring race known as the Zygerrian Empire and begins to raid Republic held worlds for slaves. The Republic demands to return the captured Citizens with the empire killing the Diplomat as an answer. The Republic Senate voted for war against the Zygerrians. Over one hundred years, the Republic in ones again at war

**2570: **The Leo battle armor made its debut for Humanoid species allowing them to fight on par with larger and stronger alien Species.

**2570: **The Republic Reawakens some of the Sleeping Spartans from their Cryo sleep and been redeployed to the frontlines winning every battle they fought.

**2570: **The Republic begins a Blitzkrieg strategy attacking Important worlds such as industrial planets Crippling the Imperial navy and its armed forces.

**2570: **The Republic manage to Capture the Empire's capital home world of Zygrria capturing the King and the official surrender of the Empire to the Republic ending the war as fast as one year.

**2572: **The GM battle armor was introduced alongside the Torrent star fighters Arc 170 and Z-95 head hunters.

**2573: **A Zygerrian revolt begins with the rebels capturing an old Mandator star dreadnought "Shield of Manhattan" but was been defeated by the newly built Bellator Class star dreadnought.

**2573:** Because of this Revolt. Zygerria was glassed and the Zygerrians was spread across the Republic space in order for them never revolt again.

**2574: **The Republic colonized the planet of Shanxi being the 2000th planet that the Republic colonized and new Space Colonies was built around the Arcturus increasing its population to 500 billion lives living there.

**2574: **The Republic hired both Kuat drive yards and corvettes from the Corellian Engendering Corporation for ship designs and Incom Corporation for starfighters.

**2575: **The Republic adopts the wing series of fighters with both the X-Wings and E-wings being the backbone of the Starfighter core of the Republic.

**2576: **Being successful during the war against the Zygerrians, GM II battle armor was Introduce, this time they are equipped with Beam Rifles rather than Spray. The Nemo battle armor was also adapted for the Republic's ODST.

**2577: **The Republic adopts the Mandator II as its main line of Dreadnought with more new Classes being produce. The Venator Became the Standard Cruisers of the Republic and the Acclimator becomes the standard frigate and Finally the republic 1 (Imperial 1 Star destroyer in design) star Battleship become the center of each battle each formation. Replacing the Centuries old Ships of the early Republic Era.

**2578:** The Eclipse project begin in secret build two new classes of dreadnoughts, the eclipse class and the Executor class.

**2580: **Mirage colloid system was created making the first official stealth system and the Introduction of Aggressor Class Stealth Cruiser.

**2588: **The Republic returns its focus to space exploration and made first contact to the Migrant Fleet.


	2. Prologue

Prolouge:

**Arcturus Station Northern Arm. **

**North Wing Academy**

**Collage of Military Science**

**September 24 2585**

Inside a Clean white room, a series of student was listening to their talking about the past wars of the Republic "For you, the younger generation felt like this is ancient History. But in fact, it's all Recent Event. Now mister Anaheim, will you please explain the Factors why the Republic won an overwhelming Victory against the Zygerrians?" A Ssi-Ru said to an 18 years old boy with a tan complexity with bright brown eyes "Yes sir, The Republic won using the sheer amount of resources that we had at that time. Even using Centuries old ships like the Mandator 1 class star dreadnoughts. We overwhelm the Empire we brute force and unrelenting attacks. But the most used reason was the utilization of Lighting Warfare or Blitzkrieg to what the ancients called it. As it uses Lighting fast attacks to create chaos among enemy ranks and purposely create holes in their frontlines for the main battle groups to exploit. That is why the Navy was the most focused strength of the Republic but have well trained marines and the Elite ODST units being the main force that takes the most damage for each engagement. With the introduction of the new Praetor class star battlecruiser and the Venator class star cruiser which proven to be effective and immediately become popular among the admiralty by the sheer firepower of the Praetor and adoptability of the Venetor. The Zygerrian Empire didn't stand a chance and lost the war within the timeframe of one year" Ricardo Anaheim explained.

"Very good Mr Anaheim looks like your starting to take your class seriously. Know can someone explain the standard formations of a Battle group? What about you miss Isha" the instructor said and a female Eldar stood up with her Light crimson hair and emerald green eyes that goes along with her pale complexion. Her beauty could turn any male heads of sentient beings upon seeing her face "Yes professor Shi'tk'chi" She then stood up eyeing each of her classmates but only landed to Ricardo who is looking at her and waiting for the answer "The standard naval formation of the Republic from the smallest to largest are. Three corvettes and a frigate for anti-pirate and smugglers patrol, four corvettes, two frigates and a light cruiser or heavy corvette for border patrols. A standard cruiser, three standard frigate and a number of corvettes depending of the taste of the commodore of the fleet as the standard combat formation.

Then there's one battleship or battle cruiser, three cruisers, six frigates and a large number of Corvettes depending on the taste of the rear admiral commanding the formation, if the navy predicted a large battle such as the final naval engagement against the Cabal Empire two hundred years ago, then that formation uses three battlecruisers nine cruisers, fifty-four frigates and a swarm of corvettes.

During that time Dreadnoughts are used as defensive ships designed to have heavy shielding to hold enemy formations as long as possible to protect the evacuating civilians and hold the line until a battle group arrives in which that tactic was so effectively that the Empire would always split their formations into two, one to engage the dreadnought and the other to attack the planet" Isha explained with most boys clapping with Ricardo just smiled "Very good miss Isha" The professor said before hearing the bell "now, study the legend of the Spartan Super Soldiers and we will have a debate regarding if they really exist or not. That's all for today, class dismiss' The Ssi ruu professor said before leaving the room. As he exits the door, all students begin to stand up and do what they would always do. chat to one another. Some going to the restroom while others going outside to eat.

Isha on the other hand was swarmed by the boys of the class trying to earn her affection. But her eyes landed only to Ricardo who is chatting to a female twi'lek with blue complexion before leaving the room. Isha could only internally sigh as she smiles at her suitors before seeing the pair leaving the room and having a tight feeling in her chest

Ricardo and the Twi'lek found themselves looking for two more their friends when they saw a man with Asian descend pacing with his astromech an old T3 unit beeping in annoyance until a female Togruta arrives with a R6 astromech, she has with a very cute face and crystal blue eyes. "Vette, I'm betting 30 credits that Barus there will chicken out in the last minute" Ricardo said with the now known Twi'lek named Vette smiling and answered "you're on!". The Togruta then said "Did I made you wait?". The now known Barus then blushed extremely red and said "N-not at all!" he said with a slightly high pitch tone. The Togruta then smiled like the sun is shining right into her face making her more beautiful for Barus, He then felt an electrocuting pain seeing his Astromech pushing him while beeping rapidly "Ashara"

"Yes?"

"there's something I have to tell you"

"May I ask what is it?"

"Ashara, I-I-I"

The duo from afar just watch with popcorn that just came out from nowhere watching how the event unfolds.

"I'd love to eat some Mapo tofu right now" Barus said comically tone voice with a female voice just shouted "WHAT!" from a distance in annoyance. Barus' astromech the begins to electrocute him and his partner just kept on shouting "Ow!" every time he got hit.

Ricardo then said to Barus "Wait me at the hangar" as he receives the money he won from Vette before walking next to the Togruta and said "Damn that was close" he said while walking and looked at her face completely red "soon he will get the courage to tell you how he feels. But I think that you should tell him how YOU feel" Ricardo said before walking away.

Ashara just stood there until the beeping of her astromech snapped her out of her thoughts like "By the Force he was about to confess how he feel" or "Should how tell him how I feel first?". Her R6 astromech beeps that could be understood like "you will get your chance Ashara, just build up the courage to tell him how you feel". The Togruta then smiled and mouthed "thank you" to her partner.

They group of friends manage to reach the Hangar. Before entering they heard a large explosion with a man in Early Republic Battle armor exiting and coughing. "Really Locke, we just left you for a day and you're already putting a dent to the ship" Vette said and man now named Locke removed his seeing his Grey hair and dark brown eyes with a slightly tan complexion. His hair is covered with a blue camouflage bandana with some military green on it.

"Sorry there Vette, been twick'in the ol' rust bucket there, qui'te a miracle the she's still operational" Locke explained before looking at a Centuries Old Defender Class corvette from the pre Republic Era used by the Earth Federation "We're lucky that we manage to dug her up from Ryloth" He continued "nope, we are lucky that the academy allowed a military grade ship inside the campus" Vette retort before looking at the Horizontal place hammer shape aft with two Dual medium Beam cannons.

The ship is twice the size in Width, Length and Height of a normal Defender class corvette which means more armament with two retractable rapid repeating beam turrets. A dual one on the Forward aft and a quad on the upper stern. There is also another quad rapid repeating beam turret hidden in the lower stern of the ship. One double missile launcher that was modified so that it could also fire ion torpedoes and flank missiles located on the ship's front bow.

The boarding ramp then lowered, revealing a woman with ginger hair and Lapis blue eyes "Locke! how many times do I have to tell you that you are not allowed anywhere near the Reactor!" She shouted with an authoritative voice with Locke shouting "sorry Sarah!" back at her. She then saw the group of four in the entrance "So we fly'in her or what" Locke playfully said with a smirk before turning into a frown when a roar was heard seeing a Wookie holding many pipes that contain that are actually power batteries for the ship and roared angrily at Locke like a mother disciplining her stubborn child.

Ricardo then looked at the lovebird's astromechs beeping to one another, which he knew was planning something to have their partners to get together. He then saw Vette checking the weapon's module that are still yet to be installed in the ship, Barus sitting on some crates like he was rehearsing something, Ashara was TRYING to meditate but clearly seeing her face that has a slight pink on it.

He could only chuckle at the antics of this group of friends and said "Come on Tojjirook, give Locke here a break. Save that when we're flying her" He said and noticed Sarah next to him "So 'Captain', what should we call her?" She asked Ricardo then looked outside seeing multiple Republic ships flying around the Arctutus then looking back at Sarah and answered "She will be called 'Warden" before looking at the stars ones again having a feeling that he is looking at a certain someone thousands of light years away and this person is looking back at him.

**Within the Migrant Fleet**

Ship Alerei's viewport, a young Quarian girl is looking at the vast void of space before her father called her "Tali, the others had arrived from their pilgrimage. Came with me, we are going to greet the new arrivals" With Tali answering "yes father" but before going with him, the Quarian looked back once more having a feeling that she is looking at a certain someone that is looking back at her.

"What was that feeling?" Tali asked herself as she went with her father to meet with the people that completed their pilgrimage.

She has a strong feeling that hers will be different from the rest of her race as she started to have strange dreams about an army of warriors standing behind her with pikes that uses red colored laser as spears and swords alongside men and women in robes covering their faces with green and blue laser swords.

But all she know was it's just a dream, or is it?


	3. First Contact

Chapter 1: first contact

**Unknown Region of Space**

**18****th**** exploration fleet**

**August 25 2588**

Inside the Praetor class battle cruiser "song of Eden" bridge is Rear Admiral Locke looking at his fleet of four Venetor class star cruiser, two Republic class star battleships (Imperial 1 class star destroyer) ten Acclimator II class attack star frigate and twenty C70 missile destroyers of the eighteenth exploration fleet "Contact the rest of the fleet, keep our eyes peeled. We don't know what could be lurking out there" Admiral Locke said with a thick Scottish accent and the Twi'leki helmsman answered with a "aye-aye admiral" the rest of the bridge has a heavy atmosphere knowing that one wrong move to a new alien species would cause another war. That is why the Republic sent a somewhat large fleet. If the exploration fleet encountered a hostile alien race, they would be ready for combat and jump back to Republic space.

The admiral looks at the sensors Infront of him and said "Send out some fighters out there, and scout the area. Report back if they saw something out of the ordinary" and the Rodian coms officer replied "aye-aye admiral. Contacting Cruisers, Resolution, Shield of Prime, Blade of Babylon and Retribution to begin scouting mission at sector-Delta 8, Foxtrot 4, Gamma 11, Echo 7".

Locke nodded to his coms officer and said "I would be at cabin, if something came up. Contact me", He took a glance to squadrons of ARC 170s and M wings launching from their respective Cruisers. He begins to walk but stop at the coms officer "have the interceptor squadron ready to launch at moment's notice" and the Rodian replied "aye-aye Admiral".

He then left the bridge to his quarters and saw a scaled model of his ship next to a photo of the gang back in the day. He took the photo seeing Ricardo in the center with Vette and Sarah flanking him. Him next to Tojjirook who is flexing his unseen muscles and him crossing his arms in the left side. Ashara and Barus in the right side who is both visible uncomfortable next to one another and their astromechs in the center bottom. The Warden can be seen in the background. He then felt bitter sweet by looking at it thinking all things they did together and wandered where they are now, except for Ricardo.

"Admiral?" an AI female appeared wearing 18th century polish woman, thanks to the advancement in AI technology, the AI can be seen not in one color like the legendary Cortana whom described in reports is completely blue. The AI has a dirty blonde hair that is braided and emerald green eyes, she wears a traditional polish dress that is Red and green in color with a pure white long skirt.

"What is it Lena?" Locke asked "our current supplies will last us for a year or two, I highly advice that we begin our sail back home. But if you're going to be stubborn again, I recommend rationing our supplies so that we can last 3 to 4 years" she said "Very well, we do that" Locke said making the AI frown before blinking out.

He once again looked at the photo and returned it before going to bed, but before he fully succumb to sleep, the coms went off and said "Admiral, I believe that you are needed in bridge right now" and him answering "one my way lass" before placing the photo back. Locke then entered the bridge asking "what do we got?"

"Admiral one of the squadrons that was been launch an hour ago made contact with an unknown fleet" one of the officers said "I would be right there" he said before standing up and walk back at the bridge.

Upon returning, he asked "What do we got?" with the AI on his right "Sir the Aliens have atleast 3000 ships and climbing" an operator said with the Locke saying "All right contact the rest of the fleet and plot the course to hyperspace, we are going to say 'hi' to them" with the rest shouting "aye-aye Admiral!".

The six squads of both M-wings and Arc 170s flew into an asteroid field and the saw a mass relay "damn, so the protheans really do have a large empire, I mean we are at least a hundred lightyears away from Republic space" Sergeant Mark Gumborza said while looking with his bright brown eyes at the dormant relay then he notice something happening and said "all squads latch behind the asteroids and power down!, we got company" with that all thirty two star fighters did what he ordered firing hooks to the asteroids and powering down with his contacting the fleet first before powering down himself.

Exiting the relay are more than three thousand ships and climbing, inside the bridge of the ship leading is admiral the fleet "Fleet transition continuing", reported the enviro-suit-clad sensor operator with the rest of the bridge also wearing the same environmental suits "There was a few reading when we first arrive that looked like fighters but I don't see it anymore" he continued.

"That happens every damn time we jump into the system anyway" another operator said "We need to find a new replacement for that piece of junk…... I remember it being around since my grandparents time"

"Keep a close eye out" an authoritive feminine voice said "we are in an uncharted territory, but that doesn't mean someone else hasn't".

"Yes ma'am" the second operator nodded before returning to monitor the terminal sensors attentively. "Sensors are showing several resource rich asteroids in the nearby field. Plenty of Iron and Titanium"

"Send out the Reyya and Qwib-Qwib to start gathering resources" she ordered firmly "have the third patrol fleet set up a perimeter while the heavy frigate fleet would protect the civilians. Any signs of Eezo in the area?"

"Traces are found in the further back of the field ma'am" the same operator responded, seeing something weird happening and blinking a few times he begins to sweat "Admiral! Thirty or more fighter size vessels just appeared! I'm also detecting a Radiation of unknown element forming up!" The helmsman shouted. The Admiral stood from her chair "Have the Heavy frigates create a defensive perimeter to protect the live ships now!"

"yes ma'am!" Her communications officer said as her fleet started to form up. She then saw thirty-six fighter started to fly around the fleet "So we entered their territory huh?" a female operator said "welp, it's been an honor serving you admiral Shala'Ran" The male operator said "prepare for level 5 battle stations!" the admiral now known as Shala'Ran "Admiral!, several Ships just appeared out of nowhere!, 4 dreadnought size ships, 2 dreadnoughts twice the size of the four, one super Dreadnought, Ten Cruiser size ships and twenty frigate size ships!" "Keelah" Shala'Ran said while she looked at the Fleet the appeared out of nowhere and begins to move "admiral! I'm not detecting any Eezo from those ships, they are completely Eezo free!" The sensor operator said, then another operator shouted "Admiral! They are scanning us!" Shala'Ran could only do is to watch as the four cruisers open up and sends out more fighters that started to swarm around the fleet

"What do you think those domes on their fighters for?" one of the operators asked while noticing some domes near the cockpit of a fighter with colors ranging from red and blue to green and white with some are cone shaped or flat "Sensors maybe" the other answered while they couldn't do anything but to watch the X and Y shaped fighters and other forms that they couldn't described past by the fleet.

All the Quarians could do is to watch as fighters buzz around the fleet like a swarm of wasps preparing to attack their prey Until "Admiral! they are sending a series of messages in different languages. None of them originated from any known citadel race!" the communications officer said, then she notices one of the languages is "Prothean! They know the prothean language!".

All could Shala'Ran could do is to sigh and said "why am I not surprise. What does that say?" she asked "'Send delegates for talks also send some data about your language for translation', then they sent some coordinates heading towards that nearby nearby planet ma'am" the coms officer said as reports of panic arrives from the live ships.

Inside the "song of Eden" Locke sat in his chair while his officers talk to themselves and asked "have they responded?" and the Rodian just answered "no admiral, should we send another wave of messages?" "delay that order but have all the fighters return to the fleet, we must be scaring the shit out of them" Locke said and the coms officer did just that.

"Wanna bet that it will be another Cabal war, or maybe another 30 years war" the AI said to Locke but only making the rest of the crew inside the bridge nervous and sweat bullets. "one of the operators then noticed something strange and said "Admiral, the fleet is forming up, but instead of a clear battle line. They are making a defensive circle and screening the other ships"

The Republic fleet watch as the large alien fleet started to position their cannons "Activate both energy and particle shields" Locke ordered with the Bridge door opening with three ODST troopers wearing full NEMO type battle armor, only with the center one who doesn't have his helmet on "so what did we missed?" the one in the center asked "Ya took yer time Ricardo" The Admiral said letting out his Scottish accent in with the rest of the crew couldn't understand but the Commander of the ODSTs and the AI of the ship.

"So, have able to contact them yet?" Ricardo asked with Locke frowning and looking at him "I'll take that as a no" The admiral then sighs and said "I missed me Baccy" with Ricardo noticing that the Alien fleet is starting to move "Admiral, they agreed with our terms, they also said that they have civilians with them and do not wish to endanger them" the Rodian said before looking at both of them and said "they are using Prothean language".

"Alrighty then, send out a drop ship" Locke said while trying to keep his accent then looked at Ricardo and said "Yer comin with me" he said and looked at the AI and said "Lena, yer in charge while I'm gone", upon exiting the bridge the rest of the bridge crew are muttering thing like "does anyone understand him?" or "how can Commander Ricardo could keep up with him?" before most of them looking at the AI and she said in flirty but soon authoritive tone "I know that I'm gorgeous and all of you are looking have dirty thoughts, but we have a unknown fleet Infront of us so this is no time to fantasize about me and get back to work" .

Inside the ship's hangar Marines, ODSTs, Pilots, and other personnel are moving as fast as they could, most of them knew that if ever the new alien species that they encountered are friendly of douchebags like the Zygerrians or the Cabal and would want war against the Republic, especially if they could muster a fleet of 3000 ships. If most, if not all of those ships are military grade, then they should be careful not to start another war.

Near one of the LAAT dropships, a group of 10 Marines wearing GM II battle armor alongside other races such as 3 Sangheili spec ops operative, 2 Eldar wearing Nemo power armor alongside 1 Eldar Jedi knight named Khelsis a Zabrak Sith marauder by the name of Maul, a Wookie heavy arms expert and a group of 5 ODST in full Nemo battle armor with Admiral Locke briefing them with Ricardo standing beside the soldiers with his arms crossed.

"Alright lads, ye know da drill, make such dat nan of ye are hav'in some itchi finger, as dis is first contact wid a new alien race so I didn't ye ken to be firing the first shots"

A marine removed her helmet revealing that she is a Drukhari with jet black hair, a snow-white complexion with silver eyes. She leaned her head and asked "Sir, do you understand what the admiral are saying?" with Ricardo just chuckled and said "of course". All she could do is to frown while the rest of the group tries their best to understand the Scottish descended admiral.

In the surface of the planet, three Quarian admirals with a pocket of soldiers stood there and wait "do you think that the Aliens will attack us?" one of the admirals said "if they are planning to, they could have done it the moment that they appeared" Shala'Raan said looking at the wedge shaped ships that rivals the size of the of the Destiny ascension "They have extremely large ships for a fleet that size" the other admiral said with Shala saying "It's looks like ships that large are common to them, making them dangerous foes to fight".

The three of them then noticed small ships flying down. "Those ships lack any Eezo in them, how do they power such ships?" one of the admirals said "I believe that we are about to find out" Shala'Raan said while the others are visible tense alongside the few troops, they took with them". Soon they noticed that the ships simply stopped mid-air and slowly descended to the ground surprising all of the Quarians, after touching the ground, the sides of the ships with a small group of men(?) and women(?) started to create a perimeter around them and a man wearing a white uniform with small squares that is both blue and red in color on his right chest walked towards them with a fully armored soldier and two people in robes flank them.

Locke walked towards the group of aliens noticing that all of them are wearing some kind of full body suit, but he couldn't help but whistle at some of the figures that in his words "it's tight at the right curves". Although this didn't go unnoticed by Ricardo and quickly smacked the Admiral "Ar ye out of ye fookin trolley Ricardo?!" Locke shouted making the others confuse of the sudden outburst and the unknown language that he said.

The Aliens was also startled with their weapons pointing at the group, Maul and Khelsis took point and igniting their light sabers, red double-bladed saber for the Sith and yellow light saber pike for the Jedi with the rest of the troops pointing their weapons at the aliens as well. The Aliens then spoked to one another like they are talking what to do, "sir say the word and we will cut them down" Maul said "hold ye ken! we ain't look'in for war ye hear me" the Admiral said making his troops stand down and the two force sensitives de-activated their sabers.

The other group's leader then walked forward and some sort of an holographic arm computer appeared on her left arm, using her free arm, she begins to tap it sending data to Locke's wrist communicator (I don't know what it's called) sending the what was now Quarian language with Locke sending data of all known languages in Republic space.

"SSSCCCCHHHHk Te-SSCCCHHHHKKK -sting, SSCCHHK Test-SSSSCCCHHHKK, Testing, testing. Can you understand me?" the Alien said 'Yup, I can understand ye" Locke said. "Keelah, I thought there would be a fire fight" she continued "ye ken the only one worried about that" Locke said to the Alien

"excuse me?"

"What my friend here said is that you are not the only one worried about that" Ricardo translated

"Rear Admiral Locke Mactavish of the Republic Navy 18th exploration fleet, this lad here is Ricardo Anaheim commander of the ODST of me fleet" Locke said to the aliens.

A female looking alien walk towards them and said "I am admiral Shala'Raan Vas Tonbay this fellow to my right is Daro'Xen Vas Moreh and this person in my left is captain Kar'Danna Vas Rayya, we are the species known as the Quarians and members of the Migrant fleet".

Ricardo then stepped forward and said "we apologies that we startled you and your people earlier for our sudden arrival. As we said, we are peaceful explorers looking for new planets to colonize and alien race to meet", "peaceful explorers bringing extremely large size" Kar'Danna mutter but was heared by both the Jedi and the Sith "we are only caution as we met races far more hostile" Khelsis said and Maul added "both lead to intergalactic wars".

Both force sensitives felt that the aliens paled when they told this earning a glare from Ricardo and the admiral. "When you said that your flotilla is called 'migrant fleet', I assume that your species are nomads" He said, but if he could picture the face of the Alien's face to frown under the helmet and she said "Not by choice, we are kicked out of our home world alongside our colonies"

"Why is that?"

"we created the Geth"

"Geth?" Locke said with a confuse look

"Machines, we created them to serve us. But as time passes, the Geth become sentient and begins to question their existance which lead to war and our subsequent defeat forcing us out of Rannoch, our homeworld" Shala'Raan said "I'm sorry to hear that" Ricardo "Please don't worry, that was three hundred years ago" Daro'Xen said "we are still in debate if we will reclaim it, or look for a new world to colonize" she continue "although in three hundred years inside of the sterile environment of ships, our immune system become weaker forcing us to wear these enviro-suits to survive" Kar'Danna said.

All the members of the Republic Navy looked at one another before looking at the Quarians and Locke said "Why not ye do some Gene therapy for ye problem?" "Gene therapy? would you please elaborate what it is?" Shala'Raan said, Khelsis then said "it is a treatment for any known diseases and strengthening the immune system".

After what the Jedi said, all of the Quarians looked at one another before looking back at the explorers and "Can we trust this 'Gene Therapy' of yours?" Daro'Xen said "well of course, Gene therapy manage to increase the human life span from 75-100 years up to 150-200 years" Ricardo said.

The Quarian Admiral then walked closer to Locke and said "we will report back to the rest of the fleet, but we will send you our codex for your Republic to better understand our race" said before walking back to their shuttle. But before Shala'Raan stepped inside the shuttle, she looked at Locke and said "Keelah se'lai" and Locke answering "The force will be with ye, Always".

Locke watch as the Quarians returned to their fleet and looked at the rest of his men with him "Alright, I want a Venetor escorted by Acclamators return to Arcturus and report back that the fleet made first contact, I want the codex that we receive get into the senate's hands and their hands only do ye understand me?!" with all of the troops with him answered "sir yes sir!" and Ricardo saying out loud "for the first time"

All could Locke do is to stare at him and said

"HAUD YER WHEESHT!"

_**A/N: **_And that's that, so for those who will notice how bad my grammar is, I apologize for it because English is not my language alongside Scottish for those who is actually a Scot who reads this.

For those who noticed my grammatical errors please send me a private message pointing it out so that I could fix it.

For Wizardwolf 1020

I'm sorry but there will be no conflict between the Jedi and the Sith as in this universe, Sith and Jedi understands one another so conflict between the two is unlikely.


	4. Chapter 2 diplomacy

Chapter 2: Diplomacy

**August 30 2588**

_**Arcturus station **_

_**Ring District**_

_**Republic Senate**_

Inside a Dome structure, thousands of sentients being are shouting at one another demanding their voice be heard. The Senate is filled with thousands of people from different independent nations alongside the representatives of their colonies both Planetary and space colony.

"How could we trust these Quarians from attacking the Republic!" A Zabrak senator said "according to their 'Codex', they have a fleet the has over 50,000 ships. Allowing such an armada into our borders will endanger our citizen if they turn hostile!" he continued

"Senator please, they're nomadic. From what the codex said they only have 17 million people, it's unlikely that they will fight a war against the Republic with a population that small" a human senator said.

"The Republic was founded in other to help one another, not to turn our backs with an alien race who clearly needed OUR help" another Human senator said.

"How can we make sure that they are not scheming something against the Republic?" a Mon Calamari said.

After what the senator said. The Supreme chancellor raised his hand and said "As Senator Satine of Mandalore said, The Republic of Allied Systems was founded for all of US to help one another in time of crisis, we fought two inter-galactic wars, against the Covenant and the Cabal Empire. Yet we are still here! Standing strong, we cannot turn a blind eye to the Quarians, if we do! we are no different from this 'Citadel council' who chosen to abandon them in their darkest hour, I Supreme Chancellor Dorian Janarus propose that we will allow the Quarians into Republic space"

Uproar then followed, some shouting their agreement other voicing that the Supreme chancellor changed his mind.

"But Chancellor Dorian, what if they choose to rebel against the Republic, 50,000 ships is no joke of a navy! And where are we going to place them?! We are not just going to kick an entire planetary population just to give it to the!" a Human Senator said.

Then a Kaminoan Senator raised her hand and said "from what the Codex dictates, they have an extremely weak immune system, a small pathogen, bacteria or virus can cause a severe allergic reaction enough to kill a single Quarian in a matter of moments. I propose that we, the Kaminoans will solve this problem for them"

A twi'lek Senator then said "It will greatly cause the Quarians a great amount of credits! They will think of this as an excuse to turn them into slaves!". the debate between the Senator from Ryloth and the Senator of Kamino once again turned into an uproar.

As the meeting is turning into a chaos, the Senator from the planet of Csilla raised his hand taking all of the attention of his fellow Senators alongside the Supreme Chancellor and said "I agree with the Supreme Chancellor, having the Quarians join us is a great advantage for the Republic. Living inside a ship for the three generations made them one of the best mechanics in the galaxy".

Soon those who disagree with him started to voice their own argument but the Chiss Senator simply stood quietly and let them calm down before saying "I believe that the Kaminoans still owns some what the humans called "I.O.U", and because of that. I propose that the Kaminoans give the Quarians a 90 percent discount"

The Senator from Kamino was about to say something but the Chiss simply raised his hand stopping her and said "If we done that, the Quarians will be forever in dept to the Republic. And to cement this loyalty, they shall be given a seat to this Senate and also 'a slap to the face' towards to the Citadel Council to what humans says."

An Unggoy Senator then said "once we allow them to join us, where are we going to place them? We cannot just give them a planet for free".

A Genosian then started to give a series of Clicks with a Protocol droid saying "We can sell them a Space Colony; they have 17 million people so a single Stanford Torus class colony would be suffice".

The Senator From Miral then said "How about we let them least the Colony for a Generation or two. After that the colony will be either for sale or given to them".

Murmurs was heard before the same Zabrak Senator said "It's still not enough for us to just let them be!" but a Neimodian Senator said "then we will leave a small fleet to protect them, but the truth will be from keeping them from rebelling against the Republic".

Many Senator then begins to agree but a Vortiguant Senator said "They will be wary if a fleet suddenly was placed near their home, I'd say we give them a few battle droids and a few detachments of our navy and ground forces to 'help them' protect their new home".

"that can be arrange once they officially join the Republic" Dorian said before saying with a voice full of authority "For those who agrees to let the Quarians to join the Republic raise your hand".

The Supreme Chancellor then said Hands being raised by many Senators including the once from the Chiss, the Mandalorian Senator, the Eldar and Drukhari and such.

Seeing that those who didn't raised their hands was outnumbered by those who did, Dorian then took a deep breath and said "those who is in favor won the vote, the Quarians will be accepted into Republic Space be given and later sold a Space Colony. They shall have a seat to the Republic Senate with the rights of a Republic citizen as protocol says. Lastly, their weak immune system will be cured by the Kaminoans with 90 percent discount. Because of this, our meeting is adjourned".

The Supreme Chancellor's chair then started to decent while the rest of the senators started to exit the Senate room and into their individual chambers only the Senator from Mandalore, Csilla, Ryloth, Kaleesh and a few more was left behind.

"I never imagine that you will vote in favor in this one Senator Nute" Satine said.

"Sometimes, you need to change some pace, By the way miss Satine, how the Basilisk project going?" Senator Nute said and asked.

"It's proceeding smoothly will the completion of the first prototypes be finish by the end of this month" Satine answered.

The Supreme Chancellor the entered the hall via elevator alongside some Senate guards wearing a GM Guardsman type armor.

It's far bulkier than the average GM II battle armor with a heavy beam spray gun with a replaceable battery clip underneath the gun. Their armor has a blue and white color scheme with an extra visor.

"It's looks like the meeting started without us" a voice was heard, all of the senators including Dorian looked where it came from seeing four figures entering the room.

one in the middle is an old man wearing a Jedi robe with Sith Battle master armor underneath.

On his left is a man wearing a Sith guardian wearing a full body armor (Imperial shadow guard armor) and on his right is a female Togrutan Jedi wearing standard Jedi Robes.

Lastly the leader of all of the Force sensitives in the Republic, Yoda the Jeda'ii Grandmaster known to all of the force sensitives as the being who mastered both sides of the force.

"Now all of us are here, Isabel, Serena" Dorian said with two AI appearing, one with a long Jet black hair and dark brown eyes wearing a pure white office uniform and the other having a short hair wearing a white tank top with military pants and boots, "I want both of you to make sure that we are alone and no one will know about us" Dorian said.

Both of the AIs nodded before blinking out.

After that, the Center of the hall opened revealing a hidden staircase in which all of the people present entered one by one.

Inside, the group then sat down to their own respective sits with their symbol in front of them with Dorian at the middle and said "now all of us are present", Soon a flying eye ball made of metal flew towards the group saying "welcome councilors, shall we begin the meeting?" and Dorian answering "yes Savoir, we will" and now known Savoir said

"For Eternity"

All: "For Eternity!"

* * *

_**Galaxy Effect**_

* * *

**Mingrant Fleet**

**Admiralty**

**Flotilla vessel yaska**

All four Admirals of the migrant fleet stood in front of a large crowd consisting of captains.

"From what rear Admiral Locke said, they have what is called 'gene therapy' that can our only hope for us, the Quarians" Daro'Xen said.

"But what if they are planning to turn us into slaves!, they didn't gave us a codex to begin with" a Captain said.

"This Republic from what I saw have a collection of different alien species means that they are also have a government similar to the Citadel" Shala said.

"I'd say we join the this Republic, they may give us a new home world. And if this Gene Therapy is true, then they can save us from the curse of these enviro-suits" a captain known as Ysin'Mal said.

"Admiral Shala'Raan, what impression does this Republic gave you?" Admiral Rael'Zorah asked.

"I would say, I couldn't predict what will they do next. Both the Admiral and the Commander shows different personality and characteristics even they are from the same race" Shala'Raan answered.

"Both from the looks of it. They will be waiting from the planet where they made first contact with us, giving us the meaning that they are willing to wait for us to open diplomatic relationship with us" she continued remembering how just four ships left the Republic fleet, three cruiser size (Acclamator II class) and a dreadnought (Venetor class) just disappear.

The captains of the flotilla then talked to one another before "we shall send a vessel to them if ever they would allow us to entire their borders and if ever they will allow us to join them" Shala'Raan continued.

"Then it is said, we shall move near Republic Space if ever they would allow us to enter their borders or join them" Rael'Zorah said before looking at the rest of the Admiralty and the captains of the fleet and said "Dismiss"

After all of the captains left leaving the Admiralty behind "From what the scans said, all of the Republic vessels are Eezo free" Daro'Xen said

"And with ships of those size, it's safe to assume that they have a powerful military, Especially how large that fleet is and the number of those frigates they use is perfect to raid a Minor colony but instead they use it for Exploration" She continued.

"Then we shall send a small detachment of the fleet including some combat ready ships if it's a trap against us" One of the admirals said.

"Very well, we shall set course to that relay and prepare for diplomacy" he continued.

All of the admirals agreed before leaving back to their home vessels "Admiral Raan" Zaal'Koris said

"What is it?"

"I do not trust the Republic, I got a bad feeling about them as a whole, especially the two who has energy base swords as weapons" He said

"And we must tighten our security ones talks with them, I would stay behind and lead the defense fleet" Zaal'Koris continued

"Very well Admiral Koris and stay safe" Shala'Raan said before boarding a shuttle back to her ship.

_**Few days later.**_

Locke sat in his chair watching as a reinforcement fleet arrived consisting of 10 additional Venator class star cruisers2 procurator class star battlecruiser, 60 Acclamator 2 class star frigate, 5 Victory class missile star cruiser 2 Republic 1 Star battleship and 1 new Republic 2 Star battle ship. He also sees 250 Corellian Corvettes and a few Mandalorian Nebulon Series of Ships, such as Nebulon class Corvettes and a B2 Frigates that is at least 550 meters in length.

the All of the Mandalorian ships surrounds a single Keldabe class star Cruiser which is 1.2 km in length.

With him is Ricardo is looking at a holo-map of the massive fleet, with a few ODST lieutenants with him alongside both the Jedi and Sith.

"This fleet is pretty massive for a diplomatic one, Still couldn't think why the Republic send such a large Flotilla to protect the Diplomats" Ricardo said.

"That's on them" Locke said before standing up and walked towards to the ODST captain and said "We haven't talked to one another after graduation. You just left the Naval Studies and joined the ground forces, Then you just showed up and already an ODST commander" with a stern voice.

"Is it because ye found out that yer are a force sensitive or is it because that Isha confessed her feelings to ye?" he asked.

Ricardo sighed and looked the Captains before saying " please leave us"

And his eyes also landed on both of the force sensitives and said "that includes the both of you as well".

The Jedi Knight and the Sith marauder left with the Jedi stopping before the Sith said something to her and left the bridge.

Ricardo then looked to Locke and said "It's not about Isha or that I'm a force sensitive. I wish I could tell you the reason but I can't".

"Yer a fookin' bawbag Ricardo! Ye made a bonnie cried for rejecting the lass' feelings!".

"If I tell why, me Bum's be oot the windae" Ricardo said before both of them started to laugh.

"Admiral, the Relay is starting to behave abnormally, something must about to passed thru it!" one of the bridge operators said.

"Contact the fleet, prepare for a defensive formation!" Locke said.

"I would be waiting at the drop pods" Ricardo said having a nod of agreement from Locke before leaving the bridge.

He watches as his now large fleet took position themselves surrounding the Mandalorian ships.

Then a small Fleet of Quarian ships started to exit the mass Relay, seeing the skeletal and patchy ships he ordered his fleet to stand down as the guest had arrived.

"Sir I'm detecting some element Zero from those ships, you think that others are also reliant on this Element?" a Yig-yar said.

"we cannot know until we know" Locke said as he watches the Quarians started to move towards the Fleet.

Inside the Tonbay, Shala'Raan was at awe seeing that in a mere week, the Republic manage to mobilize a large fleet that can challenge even the Turians themselves

"Admiral we are being hailed by one of their ships" her operator said "patch it thru" she said

On the screen Shala saw Admiral Locke looking sitting on his chair and said "Sorry if we scared ye, ye ken the Republic senate is still wary if yer fleet will attack us. So, they wanted us prepared if such thing happens".

"it's only natural to wary the unknown admiral, we are also wary that you will attack us first, that is why they only sent us if your Republic ever turn hostile against us" Shala said with a nervous chuckle.

"A Senator will meet on the planet's surface along side some bodyguards of hers, I advise you do the same miss Tonbay" Locke said.

"Tonbay is the name of my ship Admiral, if you are going to address me by my clan name, please call me Raan" Shala said.

Locke laughed sheepishly and apologies for his mistake before cutting the connection.

"Prepare for my shuttle, we are about to make history for the Quarian people so we must never screw this up" Shala said having her authoritive tone back.

Upon exiting her ship with the other diplomats, her shuttle was the flank by two republic X shaped fighters "Don't you think that they rely on the fighters way too much than their ships?" one of the Ships captain said.

"it's means that they trust their fighters more than ships, its either they haven't fought someone who can negate their fighter superiority or that those small ships can take down large capital ships" Shala said while she watch her shuttle to enters the atmosphere of the planet.

After she exits the shuttle she was greeted by a group of fully armored individuals.

These individuals have multiple armor plates than the first group who is fully covered.

The most striking difference she noticed is the T shaped visors and the lack of heavy weaponry such as rifle size weapons with only few of them that are clearly heavy weapons specialist.

Shala then finds herself standing Infront of three different Alien Species, one is Fishlike with reddish brown skin color(Actually salmon in color), with golden eyes and wearin some kind of robes.

Another one is tall, thin and pale alien race that has long necks and pure black eyes with Silver pupils and long limbs with three fingers each.

And lastly an Alien race that looked like Locke's species, but she(?) has Golden yellow fur on her head with Blue eyes.

Shala then took a deep breath and said "I am Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay, member of the Admiralty of the Migrant fleet this fellow on my right is Captain Veros'Ruyan vas Gaathla and to my left is Captain Emeo'Kaar vas Mondus. Both are ship captains under my fleet" Shala'Raan said trying but failing miserably in hiding her nervousness.

"Please admiral, nervousness will only hinder the talks' The fishlike alien said.

"Let's us begin then" Thin alien said.

"My name is Satine Kryze, Duchess and representative of Mandalore, here in my left is Jedi Knight Rune San of the Jedi order that hail from the planet of Dac and an alien race known as Mon Calamari, and the tall fellow on my right Lama Su prime minister of Kamino" the now known Satine said.

"We are here to talk about the Future Relationship of the Quarian people towards the Republic" She continued.

Then a small astromech Droid approached them and was followed by a small boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes approached them "mother?" the boy said before reaching out his arms towards Satine.

"Please forgive me, my son is good at being a stow away and we are a few days away from Republic space. To Mandalore to be precise" She said with a hint of worry.

"but now his hear, I would like you to meet Korkie Kryze Kenobi, my son" Satine said before the guards looks at the small R4 model with head turning and looked at the delegates before beeping rapidly.

"I can't understand what that thing is saying" Veros said.

then the Quarians was startled when one of the guards shouted "what do you mean 'can't beat 'em join them!? We know that he is being unruly back inside the ship but please R4" the guard said before taking the child and flew away using his jetpack.

"I know R4 and I forgive. Please tell Korkie back at the ship that we will visit his father once the job is done" Satine said before the droid flew away.

"Please forgive the little ruckus that happened" Satine said.

"how did you manage to understand what that thing said?" Emeo said.

"We have been using droids for more than 500 years, lets say that they made a huge impact to our culture and thus we manage to find out what they are saying" Satine answering the question.

before turning into stern look towards Emeo and said "We don't address them as a 'Thing', they are our companions and partners in peace and war and saved countless lives so please captain. Refrain yourself in addressing them as a 'thing'".

"To return back to the Subject" Rune said.

"We would like to invite your Race into the Republic" he continued before passing some documents to the Quarians in their language.

"What do you mean we are only getting a Space Colony!" Veros said.

"why not a planet?!"He continued.

"Please forgive Captain Veros but the Senate feels uneasy for just giving you a planet" Satine answered.

"from these prices is way too cheap where your government is basically giving it to us, why is it being least?" Emeo asked.

"Like Duchess Satine said, the Republic Senate is uneasy for us to entire Republic space, but by having it Least to us with a probability of selling the colony. I think that it's their way to keep the population from making a ruckus" Shala'Raan said in which the three Republic delegates nodded in agreement.

But their eyes of the Quarian then landed on the article stating that the Republic will pay for the 10 percent of the Gene therapy that is already extremely cheap before looking at the Kaminoan and Shala'Raan asked "are you sure that the Republic will not turn us into slave? Because these proposals are too good to be true"

"Believe me, the Supreme chancellor used what the Humans call 'I.O.U' card against us Kaminoans in which makes it difficult to reject" The Kaminoan answered.

"But from our calculations, it will take two to four years before your entire Race's immunity to it's Pre-exile state" the Kaminoans said.

"If it will be our salvation as a Specie, then we will accept it and we will join the Republic" Shala'raan said.

Satine then called an Astromech droid to and said "this is R2 T12, this droid contains our own version of Codex. He will be in your care" before bidding goodbye to the Delegates and returned back to the Flotilla.

* * *

_**Galaxy Effect**_

* * *

**Keldabe class star cruiser Dignity**

**Satine's private quarters**

Satine sat on her chair with Dorian on the line and said "you were right. The Quarians are desperate to restore their immune system to pre-exile state"

"keep a good relationship with the Quarians, ones we manage to 'save' their race. They will be loyal to the Republic. But it's the Citadel that worries me" Dorian said.

"from what the Codex said, the planet where you are right know. It' borders the Citadel Space and this Skyllian verge, that can also be said to Shanxi and more. Once we show the existence of the Citadel to the public, we will halt all of the exploration and focus and expanding our military once again" he continued

"ECOAS manage to track down and remove corrupt Senators and powerful individuals out of the picture, and I don't want them to do the same to the Quarians" Satine said.

"Only if they started to nose their noses to where it doesn't belong" Dorian said and asked "how the basilisk project?".

"Smoothly, although I fear that once it entered production, many will believe that Mandalore will fight the Republic, given our warrior base culture" Satine answered

"we can arrange that, but for now smile at the newest member of the Republic" Dorian said in an ensuring tone before saying

"For Eternity"

**A/N: I cannot think of a better meaning behind ECOAS so you guys can PM me for those, also I think that having Obi wan and Satine married in this fic will be vital for future events that will be revealed next chapters. You guys can also just search the named classes of ships as I'm not good at describing thing especially written**

**Lastly please point out the mistakes I made so that I could correct it in the next update**


	5. Chapter 3: Calm

Chapter 3: Calm

Three years has passed since the Quarians joined the Republic and the revealing of the Citedel Space in which the Republic shares it borders with.

During those passed years, they found out that the Republic uses AI for their navy and Droids for other purposes like Health care and other labors. It caused a minor tensions between the Quarians and the Republic with some of the Captains of the Quarian fleet suggested that they must immediately leave the Republic before the Droids rebel against them but soon died down after an incident in which the Astromech R2 T12 and a eight more had chosen to put themselves in danger's way to repair a live ship while being attack by some Batarian slavers during a mass recall of all Quarian in their pilgrimage.

They were saved by the Republic navy afterwards after losing most of them including T12 the Quarian then begin to question themselves about their stance against AI especially when an IG Sentinel droid stated that their loyalty will be only to who created him.

Later, that same IG droid was destroyed while protecting a Quarian live ship containing a large number of newborns against a Vorchan pirates' assault. Security footage showed that the droid Protecting the chamber while dictating his Protocols one by one before repeating again and again before finally being gunned down by the Vorchans right before the Quarians countered the raid.

After those events, they allowed droids into their ships such as astromechs in which bonded to many Quarians pilots to medical droids and mouse droids.

It took a year and a half for the Kaminoans to successfully develop a cure for the weak immune system of the Quarians which resulted of the death of thousands of Quarian Clones. They also found out that they can manipulate the Genes of the of the Embryos at the earliest stage in order to enhance their immune systems.

What shocked the Kaminoans is that the Child's Immune system has a chance of passing it to the parent although this is a rare occurrence.

Their population also rocketed from 17 million to 19 million and lastly, Admiral Shala'Raan was chosen to represent the Quarians in the Republic Senate. With money being save to buy a new colony and the space colony given to them.

* * *

_**Inside the Republic Senate building **_

Many Republic senator are shouting at one another while some are looking at a holo-vid. "The Entire Republic is in high alert, after something exited the relay near Shanxi four months ago" A Gungun senator said

"Senator Raan, if it's really the Batarians are behind this; we must keep our citizens safe for the impending battle of Shnaxi" an Iktochi senator said

"We have managed to evacuate 70% of Shanxi's population of 25 million with three Lucrehulk battleship escorted by seven Acclamator-2 attack frigates and two Venetor Cruisers, one Victory-1 Missile Cruiser along with 350,000 battle droids and 100,000 ground troops sent to protect the planet. Give us two or three more weeks and we will successfully evacuate all of the civilian population" a Keshiri commander said

"This effort will be wasted effort if it's the Citadel" a Rodian Senator said "But we must be ready for the worst" he continued.

"It's definitely not the Citadel. As the Codex dictates, the Citadel has a law against activating a dormant Relays" Shal'Raan said

"Then we must mobilize our troops, Shanxi still lack any planetary shields nor any major military installments except the colony lase Dahlia orbiting the planet" the Chiss Senator said

"We already deployed other defensive platforms such as ten SQ-1 defense platforms and additional walkers with ground troops in advance" A Selonian Senator said

"four Venators accompanied by Ten Acclamator IIs and thirty Corvettes are on their way to Shanxi as we speak, whoever wants to attack Shanxi will face the true strength of the Republic!" An Asogian Senator said

"Please settle down!" Satine begged while the entire Session becomes chaotic as some wanted to mount as assault to whoever activated the Relay to some wanting a defensive stance.

Dorian raised his left hand and said "we know nothing to who activated the Relay, we must stay Vigilant and not doing anything that can be considered Reckless"

"Then what should we do!?" a Jiralhane asked

"Supreme Chancellor, I believed that we must send additional troops and ships to protect Shanxi. From what Senator Raan stated before, The Batarians are known to have an economy based around piracy and slavery" A Bothan Senator said

"Very well, Shanxi's Defense force only has 100,000 Ground based personnel excluding the ones we already sent there. We shall then send 300,000 more with additional starfighters and starships" Dorian said

"Supreme Chancellor, I suggest we send a Dreadnought to help with the Shanxi's defense. From what we know about the ships in citadel space, their dreadnoughts are only a cruiser in size" A Devaronian Senator said

"Very well, for those who is in favor of increasing Shanxi's Defense raise your hand" Dorian said with a close match between those who wants to send a fleet to the other end of the Relay

"Then it is settled, we will send additional Ships and troops to protect Shanxi and prepare for any hostilities to whom activated the Relay" Dorian said before ending the session

Shala'Raan was about to exit the Senate building when the Chiss Senator called her.

"Senator Setoma, how may I help you?" Shala asked

"Do you have any word from commander Ricardo? it's been two weeks since he went back to Earth" Setama said

"Sadly no, even Admiral Locke is worried sick about him"

"well, whatever Ricardo is doing. He needs to finish it fast, especially now that the Republic is at high alert" Setoma said before realizing something

"By the way Senator Raan"

"yes?"

"I heard that Grand Admiral Ackbar is reorganizing most if not all exploration fleets. The 18th exploration fleet included"

"Then they will turn?"

"into the 29th assault fleet and will be stations at Elysium" Setoma explained

"79th fleet was tasked to defend New Rannoch (the space colony that was given to the Quarians) while the 101st fleet was sent to support them" Shala said before looking back at the Chiss and said "I can't thank you enough Senator, after what you have done for us the Quarians even we are just strangers to the Republic and now new generations of Quarians are being born without the need for our Enviro-suits"

"We only did what was right miss Shala'Raan, and may the force be with you" Setoma said

"esu se'lai" Shala'Raan replied

After the conversation both Senators parted ways with Shala returning to her chambers and Setoma meeting up with Satine in Dorians office.

Inside his office,Dorian is sitting on his chair while watching the Republic's home defense fleet flew over the Capital and said "The Quarians are starting to build up funds to purchase the Space Colony".

"Yes, Supreme chancellor" Satine answered.

"We will let them be, I have a feeling that after they bought the space colony, they will buy another one" Setoma said.

"Then we shall let them be, having their skill alongside the Ugnaughts and Huragoks" Dorian said.

"it may take a while for them to fully accept our AI technology, but progress is being made" Satine said.

Dorian looked at the two Senator and asked "what about the Relay at Shanxi?".

"we are still trying to figure out who activated the Relay, ECOAS agents are deployed there and will report if anything happens" Setoma said.

"Stay vigilant to whatever will happen. I don't want the Republic to fight a war, especially that we are still preparing for their arrival and the galaxy is still not ready for the upcoming war" Dorian said before dismissing the two.

'We must prevail at all cause' Dorian thought before looking back at the fleet.

"We must prevail" he said softly before closing his eyes.

* * *

_**Galaxy effect**_

* * *

**Earth**

Ricardo lies down on a wooden sofa made up of bamboo only wearing black jeans. His Chest and arms are filled with tattoos, some are freshly painted with small drops of blood can be seen dropping out of his body.

Ricardo then started to count how many lives he took by looking at the **Trophies **he brought back home which are jaws and fingers of those he killed.

"Brother, the Final installment of your _Batak _is finished. I'd say after you joined the army you manage to earn more kills than any of us in the tribe" His sister said.

Ricardo looked at the younger female with jet black hair, bright brown eyes and a dark brown skin tone with a mature body frame which is also filled with tattoos of zigzag lines from her chest to her arms and legs.

"Well, after my wounds close up, I would be returning to the fleet an tell them it's a mission accomplish" Ricardo said standing up from the sofa and looking at his sister work.

"Brother, are you really sure that you will fight for the Republic, you can stay here in the tribe and be the new chieftain" his sister said

"Listen Amihan, our tribe's culture is dying and there's nothing we can do about it. It was a miracle that it survived for this long, all we could do now is to fulfill its rule for us here in the wider galaxy" he said with sincere feelings and in his tone

"And what my dear sister Amihan the woman who has the most suitors of the tribe will do stop her dear brother from battlefield?" Ricardo sarcastically continued

"Brother"

"We are not arguing this again Amihan. My life belongs only to the life of blood and carnage not farming and flowers" Ricardo said

"Fine but you don't want to stay, I will join the grand army" Amihan said with determination

"you are still two years away from college Amihan, but if you really wanted to join then don't think about me but about the future of the tribe" Ricardo said with reassuring tone.

"Thank you, brother"

Soon after wards a C70 heavy corvette flew over the village which is located to near a river up in the Cordillera mountains putting most of the villagers at high alert with most of them taking out their weapons such as Old AR rifles of different variants with swords strapped around their waist.

The Corvette landed on a flat land near the rice field and a military officer exiting the craft flanked by a Sanghelie and human marines.

Ricardo went ahead and met up with the group while the tension can be felt thru the air "Captain, you know that my tribe can be unwelcoming towards outsiders" Ricardo said

"Apologies commander, but Admiral Locke ordered us to pick you up" the Captain said

"Why is that?"

"Shanxi is under siege"

All could Ricardo do is to stare at the captain with a stern look in which the Captain could feel and knows that Ricardo could kill him at any moment if ever he made the wrong move.

"Space pirates only begun their attack just a few moments ago and many fleets are already sent to relief the pressured defense fleet stationed there" the captain said with fear in his tone

"Very well what are we waiting for" Ricardo said before looking back at his tribe and boarded the craft. He watches his village shrink into nothingness while the C70 fly towards the clouds and exits the atmosphere

He the sits down as the craft went into hyperspace and begins to think of what will the battle he would be joining be as his uses his right hand feel the freshly made tattoos.

* * *

_**Galaxy Effect**_

* * *

**Few days before battle of Shanxi**

**Relay 314**

A Turian patrol fleet was currently waiting for something to happen. Four months ago, the dormant Relay was activated by some pirate or slavers and was only been found by a minor border patrol fleet and now they are at the edge of Citadel Space trying to catch who ever committed such transgression.

As days passed by the patience of the fleet started to run out with a cruiser captain requested to scout the other side of the Relay but without a solid proof that it was been activated there, the request was denied by the Hierarchy.

After a few more days of inactivity, the leader of the Patrol fleet decided to move on as they are already months behind schedule. Alongside the Hierarchy, they could no longer justify to why would they waste valuable resources to the border of Citadel space which is believed to be inhabited but was been decided by the Citadel to leave a few probes behind just in case the culprit returns.

A few kilometers away from the fleet a lone probe watches as the Turian fleet leaves the Relay before leaving.

Inside a cruiser, a Batarian by the name of Irogag Damdah grinned as he got the signal from the Probe, he left behind stating that the Turians finally left the Relay.

Four months ago, he activated relay 314 and sent a Probe, their he found a new garden world inhabited by an unknown and new alien Civilization with little to no planetary defenses. Irogag drooled at the sheer thought of how much credits he will get for this new slave race would get him.

While preparing the forces that he will use to subjugate this new alien race, a small Turian patrol fleet stumbled upon the activated relay forcing him to put his plan on hold. He then instructed the probe he left behind when Irogag was forced to leave when the Turians discovered the activated Relay. Being a part of the Batarian military a high-ranking officer to top it all off, he knew that if ever the Citadel finds out that he activated the Relay would become a huge problem, not just to him but the entire Hegemony itself.

He organized his fleet as he waits for the Turians to leave the Relay until this day came. He contacted Various Mercenary and Slave putting his plans to enter Relay 314 into motion. With all of his planning, Irogag knew that the STG would also be investigating the activation of the dormant relay knows that they would be keeping an eye on him if he contacted any of the organizations without any plans.

So, he leaked false reports about slave raids inside Citadel space, in both Asari and Turian space to be precise. He also leaked fake information to where the missing Quarians are and about to commence a raid to them.

He knows that the Citadel would find out sooner or later that he activated the Relay, but there's nothing they could do if his raid is a success and manage to return back to Hegemony space before the Citadel decided to send anyone to the Relay.

Now Irogag is ready and sent messages to his scattered forces back to the rendezvous in Torfan. Torfan was close enough for them to quickly reach Relay and was known to be a hub for many criminal activities, so the large quantities of slave ships were a common sight that it will not raise any suspicion from the STG.

With the informations he leaked, the Citadel is at high alert and likely that used the STG to protect the planets from any slave raids and a few detachment forces sent to their colonies in the Terminus system, which is giving Irogag a breathing room.

Lastly, from the movement of the Turians military, it's likely that they would rather protect strategic planets inside Citadel Space spreading their forces thin with no forces guarding the newly Relay. The most amusing for him is that only the Turians and the Council knows about this, but it's only a matter of time before they announce its activation to the rest of the galaxy.

After he sent the signal for his forces, looked back at the holographic image of the Relay before commanding his cruiser to sail towards Torfan. Two days after the meeting they will commence the biggest raid ever. He figured that it will take a month or two months (earth standard months) at most before the Turians return to Relay 314. But once they return, the raid is long over and he would be bathing at the spoils back at Batarian space. "It's all according to plan" Irogag thought as a smile forms on his face.

* * *

_**Galaxy Effect**_

* * *

Three days had passed, Irogag and his forces alongside the mercenaries and slaver organizations arriving one by one to Torfan and now Irogag finds himself with few of his captains and the representatives of the mercenaries he hired for the upcoming slave raid.

Irogag sat in front of four representatives of famous mercenary groups, such as the Eclipse, The blood pack, the Grim skulls and lastly the Talons. Irogag then greeted them with a nodded as the meeting begins.

A Turian with red face paint by the name of Menaria Bromlius then raised his hand and asked "What is the Hegemony is scheming this time?".

The Talons are known as the most organized among all of the known mercenary groups, with a price that is. Because of this, the Hegemony only hire Talon Mercenaries on special occasions that involves the Citadel forces. But this time, Irogag fears that even this planet lacks any planetary defenses, it would likely have a strong ground forces and will definitely delay the raid.

If this planet's locals can hold them long enough, the Citadel forces can catch them red handed and will put the Hegemony in the worst position possible.

Add the sudden disappearance of the entire Quarian race with most believe that they finally went into Rannoch and was wiped out by the Geth. After a year with no signs of the migrant fleet. The Citadel declared that the Quarians officially extinct.

Because of that, it gave a powerful blow to the Hegemony's economy that they lost one of the easiest targets for any slave raids in the galaxy.

"It's simple Menaria, we will begin the largest slave raid that no one have ever seen" Irogag answered

"Make sure that we will have a fair share in this raid, we are not here to waste any resources" an Asari Matron with Purple skin by the name of Aleena T'hais said.

Aleena T'hais is a member of the group "Eclipse", a mercenary group that comprise of former Asari commandos and Member from both Turian and Salarian military, although they rival the Talon for being well organize. The Eclipse, this mercenary group prefers Stealth and "intelligent" ways in battle rather than the Brute force of Blood pack or psychological ways of Talon.

"Blah! Stop with the introductions and get on with our mission, you paid us to kill and here we are so don't waste it!" a Krogan by the name of Numar Qrod said having the gruffest voice among the four representatives present and being a member of the group Blood pack.

The Blood pack is a mercenary group known for being one of most terrifying group that specialize in frontline combat. They tend to be the most ruthless group and feared by many in the Terminus system. They are exclusively seen having Krogan and Vorcha members although thanks to the Strength of Krogans and Vorcha's adaptability, The Blood pack can go on par against oven against its rivals.

Lastly another Turian who is the representative of the newly founded group "Grim skulls" was also present. This group is founded and lead by a former Turian Captain turned pirate, then founding the Mercenary group making it a Turian exclusive group, although they recently started to recruit other races such as Asari and Salarians who shares the same ideology with them.

Even they are the smallest among the any other mercenary group, the know that dealing with the Hegemony will put a huge target on their backs but with the disappearance of the Quarians they have no choice but to answer the call of the Batarians even they disgust things like a slave raid.

The Grim Skulls are originally only taking jobs such as protection, escort and delivery missions, but the Batarians paid them handsomely making it hard for them to decline.

"Consevea, is something wrong?" Aleena asked the now known Consevea.

"It's nothing" Consevea lied, He and the rest of his group despised the Batarian Hegemony, they are only forced to accept jobs from them to gather intel that can be used against them and this raid is the perfect chance to do so.

Irogag then showed them a wall projection of the planet of Shanxi and said "This is the planet we are raiding"

"What planet is that?" Consevea asked, he then asked a copy and run a schematic search with an answer of "Planet no match" and said "This does not belong to any known planets inside Citadel space"

Aleena who also run a schematic search and said "it's not in the list of any planets inside the Terminus system or the Attican traverse"

"I know more planets in the edge of Citadel space that is worth hitting, as well as inside the Terminus system and the Traverse" Menaria said while looking at the strange new planet.

"I do not know this planet"Numar said

"we all are" Consevea shot back

Irogag then begins to laugh at the representatives and said "That's because up until now, none of you even the Citadel knew that this planet existence"

Most of the representatives then looked at the planet with silence before "The Hierarchy!" Cosevea shouted earning the attention of the rest of them.

"Four months ago, the Turian Hierarchy discovered the once Dormant Relay known as the Relay 314 that was been activated mysteriously" He continued before realizing something and looked Irogag

Irogag just smiled at them while the rest of the Representatives looked at the Batarian's smug smile in horror knowing that he broke one of the most enforced law in the Citadel, and that from activating a dormant relay.

"Are you out of you mind!" Aleena shouted "If ever the Citadel finds out that you activated the Relay and are hire to use it, it will bring the entire might of the Citadel force on to us!" She shouted while Menaria started to calculate was how to not get involve if ever such and happens and Numar just smiled like a mad man.

Irogag then said "If ever they found out, you see I leaked false information towards both the Citadel and that a multiple major slave raid will begin tomorrow which will put all of their forces in high alert and will give us enough room for our raid":

"What about the STG?" Consevea asked and Menaria nodded in agreement

"Don't worry, they would be busy protecting Salarian space as well" Irogag said but both the Turians just glared at him.

Knowing how the Salarian STG operate, they would likely be sent to investigate the activation of the Relay but there is still no evidence to back it up. The Citadel Specters will also be on the move to find who ever activated the Relay.

Numar then started to laugh and said "You have the guts Batarian, for activating that Relay. If ever the Citadel find this out, they would put want your head"

"This is insane, we are attacking a never before seen alien race, once they Citadel find this out there would be war and they will attack fast and relentlessly" Aleena said.

"I would be agreeing to that" Menaria said

"So am I" Consevea said

Irogag then said "Don't worry about that, as long as there are no evidences that points that I activated the Relay and you passed thru it. There is nothing they can do against us"

"No proof?" Aleena raised an eyebrow

"We are about to sell living, Sentient aliens that is yet to be seen in the wider galaxy, 4 months after the activation of a dormant relay leading towards the unknown" Consevea said

"We can just make other Terminus band who brought it here, sources can be change my friends" Irogag sai

Irogag then looked at the representatives of the mercenary groups and said "We already hijacked a Volus freighter and doing its job as we speak"

"What kind of job?" Numar asked

"Hacking the probes that the Turians left behind" Irogag answered

"Batarians are many things but expert hackers" Menaria scoffed

"That is why I purchased the information from the shadow broker"

After that, everyone in the room including the captains with him paused allowing them to process the information that was said to them.

The shadow broker was known as the galaxy's best information broker, he/she could get even the most secretive information that anyone hides and would sell in to the highest bidder.

Purchasing that data to hack the Turian probes worth way too much to any of them to pay.

"Our profit would be billions no TRILLIONS of credits, the cost for this raid is worth it" Irogag said

"So, no more questions" he continued

"How are we splitting the profits?" Aleena asked

Anticipating the question, Irogag then answered "30% will be mine, 40% will go to the Hegemony for this operation, 15% will go to your leaders and representatives and the remaining 5% will go to the member of your mercenaries that will be participating in this operation".

All the representatives are annoyed with the small slice but knowing that the profit that they will get would likely be trillions if not billions worth of credits. They could no longer disagree with Irogag.

Irogag then smiled and said "rest up, and we will make money tomorrow" before he left.

All the representatives left with both Aleena and Consevea being stopped by one of Irogag's captains and said "I have a bad feeling about out raid tomorrow"

"Why is that?" Aleena asked

"When we discovered that planet, it looked pre space flight. But when I watched the recording again, I saw something" the captain said as he played the video of the planet taken by the probe. While watching near the end, they saw a M shaped craft flying around the planet escorted by a few fighter-like vessels as the video was cut off.

"What ever living on this planet already has space flight capabilities. From those three vessels it's likely that this planet is a new colony and was being settlements are just being built" the Captain said

Both Aleena and Consevea looked at each other before the Asari asks "why didn't you say anything during the meeting?"

"Because Irogag has a high position in Batarian society, if ever I spoke what I have in mind then my family will be reduced to slaves. I also do not trust the Talons and Blood pack as they are feared for being sadistic and Ruthless" the captain answered

"What are we going to do now, the Hegemony already paid us for this operation in advanced" Consevea said

"We will be most careful tomorrow; I don't want my men to be killed to a lost cause" Aleena said

"Lead the way then" Consevea said and looking at the captain and said "Thank you for trusting us" before exiting the room.

* * *

_**Galaxy effect**_

* * *

After a good rest, the fleet for the slave raid consisting of 379 ship with 10% of it for containing captured slaves with the rest are used for combat. The Hegemony gave Irogag three dreadnoughts that will be used to show power against the new alien race. The rest are made up of cruisers, corvettes and frigates.

One by one the fleet arrived at the Relay seeing a Volus trading freighter floating next to the Relay indicating that its mission was a success, soon the Entire fleet then jump towards the planet with the last one being a cruiser.

But far away from the Relay, a slick with ship then appeared from the near by asteroid it was hiding from. Most of the ships crew are made up of Salarians with the captain saying "Contact the Citadel and tell them that we found our Culprit".

The captain then watches as the message is being transmitted back to home base and thought "This idiot really never thinks".

**Chapter end**

A/N: This Chapter is highly inspired by Gundam wing Shattered dreams which many of the ideas came from.

As per usual, please tell me any mistakes I made to be corrected in the future

**Republic Naval codex:**

Venetor Class Cruiser:

Length: 1,137 meters

Width: 548 meters

Height: 268 meters

Crew: 2,850 personnel

Passengers: 10,000 marines, 5,000 ODST and 10,000 ground force

The Venetor class Cruiser is the main stay cruiser of the Republic, it is armed with 8 twin Gottfried Mk 4 Beam cannons, four in both Port and starboard side. Allowing the ship to fire accurately at the distance of 10 km. Although the cannon has a maximum firing range of 25 km, it's high inaccurate at this distance with 1-40 shot hitting it's marked target. It's also has two twin Fredrich Ion cannons for disabling enemy capital warship if ever a broadside combat occurs. For point defence, it's equipped with 42 rapid fire beam phalanx CIWS guns allowing for anti-missile and fighter engagements, it can also be used for mid-range and close distance combat allowing the ship to create a curtain of beam and denying any enemy warship to get close enough to fire all its guns effectively. Lastly the Ship is equipped with two quad launcher tubes allowing the ship to fire both Proton torpedoes and missiles in varying degree with a load out of 36 projectile each.

Most notable is its impressive hangar size that runs throughout the forward spine of the ship allowing it to carry a large number of fighters, dropships and ground combat vehicles the varies in number depending on the mission it was assigned to. Making all of the Ships in this class as a carrier for fleet support or planetary assault.

It's dual bridge tower with the port side being the starfighter command and the starboard serving as the helm and command bridge. Like any other Republic warship, all Venetor classes where given Smart AI support allowing the Republic to remove a significantly large amount of crew complement and can focus mostly on maintenance crew, Gunners and others.

It is equipped with a class 1 hyper drive allowing it to travel most of the galaxy and return back to it's homebase for refueling.

Lastly, it's Main reactor the Z-48 hyper-matter reactor with all of its engines is hidden below the tower's super structure and with thick armor platting covering it's bottom making it the most protected part of the ship along side it's 4 shield generators (two energy and two particle) giving the ship a fighting chance to any other ships of the class.


	6. Chapter 4: For Shanxi (Space battle)

Chapter 4: For Shanxi! (_**Space Battle**_)

A Female Eldar by the name of IshaElsinal a Gunnery Officer of the Acclimator II class star frigate "Lenient" sent to be the first line of defense three months ago and now all she is doing was run a diagnostic tests on the ship checking every weapons of the ship and making sure that it's in peak capacity if ever they needed it.

After checking a few of the Diagnostics she then looked at the viewport of the ship some Acclimator I filled with Civilians exiting the Planet and entering Hyperspace.

A month prior of the deployment of the Fleet, a Relay activated itself. With the newest member of the Republic the Quarians and because of their Codex, The Republic feared the worst that it was the Batarians who activated the Relay and not the Citadel.

She also remembers the debate of the Senate that the Republic must made contact of the Citadel but others turned it down believing that the Grand Army of the Republicis still not ready. They feared that war against the Citadel will be inevitable and that the Republic must prepare is forces first before making another first contact.

After the diagnostics check of every cannon and launch tubes, Isha then stood up from the chair she's sitting on and started to stretch her body.

The Captain of the ship, a Mon calamari then noticed Isha and said "Officer Isha, you have been running diagnostic test for quite some time now. Take a break and the rest, we will take it from here" with Isha answering "Thank you Captain".

Isha then left the bridge with a bow and finds herself in her quarters; it is not big but not too small. It has a working desk that has a laptop on it a small bed that can really just fit one person and some pictures of her homeworld and family back in Arcturus. She then notices the old pictures during her time at the academy. She then remembers the day that she first met Ricardo and his group.

It was that faithful day that her heart skipped a beat towards for Ricardo and when she manages to tell him how she felt, Ricardo rejected her feelings as he would only trust the wider Galaxy for him to know who is destined to be. This train of though was cut off when the alarms went off.

When Isha exited her quarters she then saw another officer running and asked "What's the problem?" and the officer answering "Multiple ships just exited the Relay Hundreds of them!" before running to his station.

Isha then runs as fast as she could until she reaches the bridge hearing the captain giving orders such as "establish defensive line right now!" and "I want all starfighters ready at any given moment!".

"Aye-Aye Captain!" the helmsman of various species said in unison and Isha running towards her desk and begins the make a last-minute weapons scan.

"Isha, I want all of our guns heated up and tubes loaded with ship to ship missiles" the Captain said and Isha replying "Aye-aye captain"

Then the Ship's AI, a Human male wearing a Slav armor saying "Orders from the fleet admiral to prepare defensive formation and make way for the colony laser"

"Thank you Gaidar" the Captain said.

"Captain, multiple hails are being sent to the unknown fleet. They are not responding" the communications officer said.

"Fleet admirals orders! 'once the unknown fleet enters the killzone, they will be mark are hostiles and be fired upon!'" he continued.

The fleet then made way for the colonial space laser Dahlia as it begins the beginning stages of charging the gun.

Isha and the rest of the crew of Lenient felt the air as heavy as carrying large boulders as they are fearing that another war is about to begin.

_**Galaxy Effect**_

After exiting the Relay, Irogag was stunned as his fleet of hundreds of ships saw the planet,the race they are about to attack was actually not a backwater but a space faring race that can field an impressive amount of ships although notas large as the fleet he brought with him.

"Lord Damdah, our fleet is receiving multiple hails from the unknown fleet, shall I patch it thru?" the communication Helmsman said.

"Let it be, it's likely just a surrender to the mighty Hegemony fleet" Irogag said "Have all ships to move forward at full speed!"

The helmsmen then obeyed his orders without question, "Lord Irogag, is it wise to ignore the Hails?" the captain of the dreadnought said

"are you questioning my judgment?" Irogag asked with an intimidating tone

"No milord it's just"

"Then keep your mouth shut or I will have it closed forever"

The captain then just kept quiet albeit uncomfortable as they are about to attack a space faring race. He knew that this is not a homeworld, but a colony of a new civilization yet to be seen

"Captain! The ships are starting to make their move!" one of the operators said "They are moving away from the superstructure"

"Let them be, keep our ships moving forward" Irogag said

The Captain on the other hand noticed the weird behavior of the fleet, and the huge hole in the center of the Superstructure. If it's air vents then it's way to huge and the same can be said if its for waste disposal until it hit him

"Have all ships! Batarian or not elevate or descend now!" the captain ordered

"What are you up to Cap-" Irogag is about to scold the captain when a helmsman shouted "High energy output is being detected in the superstructure and climbing fast!"

Soon the entire fleet begins to obey the captain but the superstructure fired.

The powerful laser then started to melt the ships that wasn't able the leave it's line of fire in time. Irogag and the rest of the dreadnought's crew watch as the yellow colored laser ignores the shields of the ships and quickly evaporates it. The ones that remains are mostly cruisers that the few explodes because of the damaged cores while the rest just floats around.

The Captain watch in horror as the laser took out most of the forward ships and the ships in the rare that didn't manage to evade the shot in time.

"I want all of our ships to scatter and move at full speed! ready all of the drop ship alongside the deployment of all of our fighters!" The captain ordered.

"Captain! The superstructure is starting to recharge!' a helmsman said and the captain shouting "ascend!" and so the dreadnought with a few cruisers and frigates ascended while many ships such as one that belongs to the Talons and the Grim Skulls descended.

Irogag then opened the channel to all of the ships in his fleet and said "Too all of the Hegemony! We, the Batarians are the rightful rulers of this Galaxy and We! Will not be defeated by a backwater and inferior race!". Many Batarian cheered as they charge against the enemy fleet's wedge shaped dreadnoughts as the sides of the lead ship opens with hundreds of missiles was launch.

The front of the other wedge shaped ships then opened and started to launch a swarm of fighters. "show me a closer looks on those fighters!" Irogag shouted, the main monitor shows a large variety of fighters, From X shaped ones to the **A **shaped ones and more.

With the fleet scattered and still deploying their interceptors, Irogag's Raid fleet was taken off guard by the sheer number of Fighters the Aliens deployed. Many of the frigates and cruisers didn't stand a chance by the speed of the **A** shaped ones making a path for the **K **shaped and **Y** shaped ships that are most likely bombers for a attack run against his cruisers.

"The gardian lasers are having a hard time in taking out the enemy fighters!" One of the helmsmen shouted. Then the ship shakes, "Status report!" the Captain shouted. "We've been hit by some sort of an energy based projectile sir!" one answered before someone shouting "Our shield systems are down! Whatever hit us fried our shields!"

The Captain wasted no time and shouted "Have all ships move forward at full speed! I want all Batarian ships to cover our drop ships, Batarian or Not!" Irogag then said "Why did you take orders from him!?" and the Captain simply said in a calm manner "the moment that superstructure fired; we are already at disadvantage. We are lucky that I guessed its purpose right"

Soon one of the Dreadnoughts contacted then and it's captain said "We need support, two enemy fighter squads is approaching my ship!" and the captain answering "we will do what we can" before cutting the line and shouted "I want 1/6th of this ship's escorts head towards our other dreadnoughts and protect them" Irogag was about to say something but was cut off when another Helmsman shouted "Sir, some of our ships have manage to get pass thru the enemy defenses!"

_**Galaxy Effect**_

Barus. after he graduated the academy under the collage of combat aviation and joined the Republic's Fighter core. After the a few months into service, He became one of the Republic's daredevils known as the Aces as he took down three pirate squadrons with two ship kills using an aging Z95 headhunter.

Because of this, he is allowed to use a Personal fighter based on the Swordfish high speed Racing plane and calling it the "Swordfish 2" (Yes, same as Spike's personal fighter from cowboy bebop) giving him the nickname "The Red Blade".

He was assigned to the Venator Cruiser "Mirage's Dignity" and was sent to protect the Planet Shanxi. And now he finds himself leading a Squadron of both X wings and Arc 170s protecting a Squadron of Y wings.

"All wing under my command, on my mark we will hit the max speed and make a clear path for our bombers!" Barus ordered as he notices that a squadron of Alien fighters are closing as he shouted "Mark!".

Being the fastest amongst the fighters, Barus manage to get up front and intercept the Alien fighters taking them by surprise.

He uses all Four of his beam cannons taking out a considerable number of Aliens and putting them into disarray. Taking this chance, his fighter squad took out almost all of them as the enemy panicked.

"Alright Bomberman, she's all yours" Barus said to the lead bomber as they begin their attack run against the corvette size ship.

The Bomber then fired both Proton torpedoes and bombs taking out the enemy shield if they have any, and then finish it off with missiles and bombs.

The Lead Bomber then contacted Barus and said "we still have some payload; we still have enough to take out a Cruiser size one" with Barus just smiling and said "On me!" as his Squadron followed him.

They begin their attack run until Corvette and Frigate sized ships open fires at them forcing Barus to order them to Break and scatter.

His Squadron still manages to get close to the cruiser, but the enemy's point defense weapons begin to fire at them. When hit, it takes a considerable amount of their shields for a few seconds before breaking it and took out at least three of the X-Wings and two Arc 170s

Knowing that those point defense grids are a problem, Barus then said "I want all fighters take out those lasers; our bombers are in dangers if they got close".

As his remaining fighters got close, the laser then opened fire but being a Republic Ace, he manages to dodge the attack and charges his Annihilator beam cannon. Its slick long barrel may wreak havoc on craft's stability and balance, but when used by a worthy pilot, it can take down any ship larger than its size.

Barus then fired the cannon taking a considerable chunk of the ship instead the laser cannon only. He then noticed that the ship then turned disarray as the ship started to flee.

His fighter squadron then took this chance and took out the remaining point defense weapons giving the bombers their needed chance to succeed the bombing run.

The Communications then erupted with the admiral of the fleet saying "Barus! Few of the enemy ships manage to breakthrough our defenses; we are losing ground and being pushed back. I want you to help our A-wings to allow those ships down! The ground forces will handle the strugglers"

Barus then answered "Aye-Aye Admiral" and cut the feed.

He then ordered his squadron to return back at to the Luckerhulk battleship "Iron Gauntlent" to restock and refuel.

As he landed and exited his fighter, members of the maintenance group scramble as they change the battery packs of the beam cannons of all fighters and bombers as well as the fuel cartridges. The others are making a hasty repair on the damages.

He just sat inside the Swordfish's cockpit while they do the same on his fighter while watching more fighters arrive and leaves the large hangar of the ship.

_**Galaxy Effect**_

Admiral Antony Luna watches the battle inside the space station Dahlia. Knowing that if ever he orders another super laser to fire, it will create a large unnecessary hole in the battle formation and combine it with the scattered enemy fleet, it will completely endanger the entire station and the planet it's protecting.

The middle aged admiral rubs his mustache as watches many of his corvettes get sunk by the enemy fleet. Meanwhile, he was force to cut his fighters into two, one to support his fleet and the other is to slow down the invading forces making a landfall on the planet's surface.

Admiral Luna then opened to coms and to all of the ship captains in his fleet "I want all the ships in my fleet to slowly withdraw into the kill zone of our defense flatforms. We are losing ground faster than anticipated. If we lose, Shanxi will fall!"

He then called out the Station's AI "Floki" and blinking next to his command chair. The AI wears Viking armor minus the helmet and holding a one hand axe.

"I want a clear status of the battle" the Admiral said with the AI showing a holo-map of the entire engagement. "We are clearly being pushed back; they have anti shield torpedoes similar to our plasma torpedoes." Floki said.

Both of them watch the battle thru the holo-map and notices that the enemy fleet is now taking a more aggressive approach "They are trying to punch thru our defenses" Admiral Luna said and looks at the Floki and said "contact the defense flatforms, we cannot let anymore ships to slip our lines!" with the AI answering "Already on it".

They then noticed a small group of ships consisting of a single frigate size and a large number of corvettes moving in. The corvettes are protecting the frigate by surrounding along side some fighters making a wall of starships as it miraculously passes thru the Lenient and other ships.

He then saw that the Swordfish 2 is chasing this group of ships and said "Lieutenant Barus, you need to Disengage. Let the group forces handle the strugglers. "Our fight is here in space" and the ace answering "Aye-Aye admiral" with a frustrated tone.

One of the officers then shouted out of panic "Admiral! the Resolute have ordered the deployment of all of it's fighter compliment and majority of it's crew are in escape pods that is heading towards the other capital ships!". The Admiral stood from his chair and orders to contact the said ship.

The holo-screen then shows the captain of the ship who is a Sanghelie and he asks "Why are you leaving the formation Captain!?" and the Reptilian Captain simply answered "I'm expecting you to contact me Fleet master Luna".

The Admiral just glare at him and asks "Please explain why are you leaving the formation?" with Venom. The Sanghelie closes his eyes and rubs his mandibles and said "The shit already lost her shields, we are still alive because of the ship's thick hull armor but it will not last long" he then let out a sigh and said "I ordered most of my crew to abandon ship and make their way to the other capital ships. We will create a confusion within enemy ranks, please use this to prolong the battle" before cutting the feed.

Admiral Luna just sat back to his chair and ordered "I want fighter squadrons to escort the Resolute and defend it. If ever his plan succeeds, we will create a damage that will slow their advance"

"May the force be with you" the Admiral silently said as he watches the Venator class ship advances towards the enemy ranks.

_**Galaxy Effect**_

Ship master Riza'Tetam orders his remaining crew push the thrusters of his ship to max and one of the helmsmen the shouted "hostile fighters inbound!". But before the enemy fighter manages to get close enough for an attack run, they were shut down by some X-Wings along side some A and E wings.

The Resolute then charges straight towards the enemy fleet while all of the phalanx point defense weapons are blazing with most of the enemy corvettes and frigate ships being the main targets.

"Captain! An enemy cruiser is about to engage us broadside!" an officer said as the Resolute is taking position for close quarters combat "load the tubes with both Proton torpedoes and anti-ship missiles!" Riza'Tetam shouted as both ships meet side by side.

The enemy batteries pound the Resolute's hull plating making multiple breaches and some unlucky droids gets flown out into open space. The Resolute's Phalanx point defense manages do the same but this time, the small beam rounds pierce thru the hull plating hitting some unlucky Batarians killing them instantly. Then the Ship shakes as both Missiles and torpedoes smash the ship's hull plating. The same can be said to the Ships beam cannons as is chop away many parts of the enemy ship.

Inside the Resolute was also as bad as the enemy ship, Many Helmsmen are on the ground as the ship shook violently during the exchange of barrage. "There are multiple hull breaches at different sectors!" an officer said.

Riza'Tetam who is wiping some blood from his face then said "I want those blast doors shut!" and another answered "already on it captain".

"I want the status on the enemy cruiser?" the Captain asks as he was the many friendly fighters getting shut down by enemy fighters and corvettes. "Where's the next large enemy group?" The Sanghelie Captain said as he looks at the battle.

"1 kilometer to the starboard side captain" an officer said as the others checks the status of the now heavy damaged cruiser. "Whatever those torpedoes are, it managed to fry our shield, both Particle and Energy" another commented.

The Captain then orders to set course against the enemy group and notices that his plan is working because they are now gain some ground against the enemy.

_**Galaxy Effect**_

"What do you mean you are being pushed back?" Irogag shouted to his coms as the mercenary reported to him that the ground forces that manage to slip thru the enemy's defenses are losing.

Meanwhile the Captain watches the enemy dreadnought that is wreaking havoc to his forces giving the opposing fleet the chance to push them back.

"I want disruptor torpedoes to be loaded in each of our ships, this is our only chance to take those dreadnoughts down!" the Captain shouted.

Irogag then looks at the Captain and said "these worthless aliens can really put up a fight" with a snarl before saying "why won't they just surrender!"

The dreadnought's Captain just looks at Irogag with discontent, 'Worthless? They manage to build such a fleet and that emplacement for crying outloads' he thought as the fleet is starting to waver as the enemy fighters are picking them off one by one. Thanks to the Gardian laser, they can make the hostile squadrons cautious when attacking.

Then one of his Officers shouted "Captain! An unidentified element is starting to form up!" but before he could answer Irogag said "Let it be! All ships push them back to whatever hole they came from!" The captain could only snarl at the Batarian before loud thunder like booms was heard.

"What was that?!" Irogag said as the Captain just silently looks at the monitor with many wedge shaped ships entering the system "How many ships just entered the system?" the captain asked and a helmsman answered "60" softly.

"Just 60" Irogag scoffs and the Helmsman corrected himself and said "60 dreadnoughts had just entered the System! And it's rising. Hundreds of frigates and multiple super dreadnoughts!"

Knowing that the battle is lost, The Captain then orders a full retreat and Irogag complaining "We will not return to Khar'shan empty handed!". The Captain was about to retaliate when a shadow covered the ship.

They then saw a gigantic warship that dwarfs even the renowned Destiny Ascension with its wedge shaped frame, it's sized could even shadow an entire settlement. The ship immediately fires at the fleet taking down many Cruisers and frigates down almost wiping them out.

They manage to escape the entire slaughter with a handful of ships and on their way towards the relay 314. Majority of them are heavily damage with handful of mercenary ships. "Sir what about the troops left behind the Planet's surface?" one of the officers asked and the Captain answered "They are on their own now" with a solemn tone.

The exhausted fleet then exited the Relay but this time, an entire fleet composing of Turian and Asari ships. With no hope the captain ordered to look and apprehend Irogag as there are nowhere to run.

**Chapter end**

_**A/N**_**: **_**I made the Battle of Shanxi into two parts as it will be way too long for me to write if I combined it into one. The Codex will also be written there**_


End file.
